Missing Magic
by SeverAllTies
Summary: Not your typical Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived story...It's a shock when Harry gets accepted into Hogwarts when he apparently has no magic. The Headmaster goes to investigate, but where is Harry, and what's an Avatar? AU. In the future after ATLA and LOK
1. The Night He Perished

AN – Wrote this while planning out the sequel to Change For Good which I'm writing the first chapter of soon. I may post this story as well, just keep it up there on my account so I can write it when I have time, Change for Good sequel – Twist of Fate – will have top priority and I've planned out quite a few chapters already. Hope you like!

* * *

**Missing Magic**

**It's a shock when Harry gets accepted into Hogwarts when he apparently has no magic. The Headmaster goes to investigate, but where is Harry, and what's an Avatar?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Night He Perished**

James and Lily looked at their boys with loving smiles as they finished reading them a bedtime story.

"And the little wizard hopped on the scarlet train, happy that he was finally on his way to Hogwarts." James finished, snapping the book closed and kissing his boys and wife on their foreheads. Harry and Charlie clapped their hands and giggled at the end of the story, although they couldn't really understand what it was about they enjoyed the colourful moving pictures and funny voices their daddy pulled. "Bed time boys," James said with a yawn, his sons copied his actions with exaggerated movements, squealing happily when they were picked up by their parents and carried upstairs to the nursery.

As soon as they were placed in their crib their eyes widened and they raised up their tiny fists, reaching up to their parents, begging to be picked up again. "No tired!" the boys claimed together, their plump baby lips sticking out in a pout, James and Lily's faces glowed with amused loving smiles as they leant down to kiss both boys on the head and try to get them to sleep.

Their eldest boy by a few minutes was called Harry. Harry James Potter had a mop of jet black hair that curled at the ends and flicked up in all directions, refusing to lie flat. Bright green eyes like his mothers were framed by long dark lashes that lay against his pale cheeks. Harry like most little boys was very active and loved to crawl away from his parents and babysitters. He enjoyed having long conversations in baby talk with his brother Charlie and playing with the family kneezle in the garden where he was always doing something like playing with worms or putting clumps of dirt in his hair.

Charlie Louis Potter had a shock of red hair that stuck up in curly tufts and had hazel eyes like his father. He was active like his brother and was fascinated with his baby broom and soft Quaffle his father James had bought him for his last birthday. Harry was his partner in crime so to speak and when their parents weren't looking they'd reach out their chubby hands and clumsily snatch their wands, quickly hurrying away before their parents realised their wands were missing.

Both boys were loved equally by their parents, and there was nothing they wouldn't do for their twin boys. James lay Harry down in the crib he shared with Charlie and kissed both boys goodnight, holding Lily's hand and doing downstairs to spend some time together. They had just reached the bottom of the staircase when the door to their cottage in Godric's Hollow was knocked down with a band and Voldemort stepped into the hall light.

"Lily, take the boys and run!" James yelled, "I'll hold him off." As Lily ran she heard a high, cold laugh and a thud. Her insides were frozen with fear but she managed to make it to their boys' crib to snatch them up and kiss them, stroking their hair and murmuring to them when she realised that the apparition and wards wouldn't let her through and their floo powder was all downstairs by the hearth – by Voldemort. With tears streaming down her cheeks she put her boys back in their crib and tucked them in again. She looked for her wand but realised she'd left it downstairs on the mantle so the boys couldn't get it. She smoothed down their untameable hair and whispered how much she loved them over and over before the door was blown off its hinges.

Lily whirled to face her attacker, putting herself in front of her boys.

"No, please, not my boys, I'll do anything."

"Get out of the way!" he ordered.

"No, please, kill me instead, not my boys, please!"

Growing tired of the game the witch thought she was playing, Voldemort flicked his wand carelessly at her, sending the woman careening into the wall with a crunch. "I don't have time for mudbloods." He murmured. "Now," he said, talking to himself, "which one of you should I kill first?" Both boys looked up at him and their bottom lips trembled.

"Bad!" Yelled Charlie in his high pitched baby-voice, "BAD, BAD, BAD!"

Voldemort looked at the red haired child and smirked "You first then." He levelled his wand at the child and prepared to speak the curse that would end his measly life.

"Avada-"

A great gust of air pushed his hand out of the way and the spell shot through the ceiling blasting a hole in it making debris rain down on them. He ignored the crying baby whose cheek was now dripping blood from a piece of ceiling that had hit him to look at the other boy. His plump baby lips were drawn in a line and his emerald green eyes were narrowed with baby dislike. Curious he raised his wand to the crying child "Avada-" he got no further, his arm was blown to the side and he blew another hole, this time in the floor. "I can see that you are the one the prophecy spoke of. It's a shame really – such power. But I can't let you live, only I can rule." Voldemort levelled his wand at Harry potter and spoke the killing curse . In the few seconds that the green curse hurtled towards young Harry Potter, Voldemort felt a brief wash of satisfaction. After this no one would dispute his reign. He would be all powerful! But, as the curse struck and Harry potter slumped back into the bars on the back of his crib, the most peculiar thing happened.

The curse, which had sunk into the baby, shot straight back out and hurtled towards Voldemort before he could even think about avoiding it.

All he felt next was pain, and just as his tattered soul was split from his body he caught a brief glimpse of little Harry Potter, sitting upright in his crib with glowing pearly eyes that seemed to hold untold power.

In spirit form, Voldemort fled.


	2. All Is Well

**AN – Oh God, the feels! **

**Just a little reminder that this is AU**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – All Is Well**

Minerva McGonagall was enjoying the Halloween feast, admiring the decorations and discussing the potential of the new students with Fillius and Pomona. During a lull in their conversation when she consumed a sugared tart – it really was quite delicious - she was jolted from her train of thought when her long time friend and employer, Albus Dumbledore, stood abruptly and ordered her to look after the school before dashing out the teacher's exit of the Great Hall.

The Headmaster's sudden departure did not go unnoticed by the students and speculative talk broke out. Eventually Minerva and the other staff quieted them with stern expressions (and glares in Severus' case) until their voices were whispers, but they all shared worried looks between them.

Once they'd sent all the students to bed and retired to their own quarters, the burning feeling of unease stayed in Minerva's stomach long into the night. It was only until a pearly white phoenix Patronus appeared in her room and spoke in Albus Dumbledore's voice that she finally sank into a relieved and exhausted sleep.

"Voldemort is gone, the Potter's are safe. I hope to return tomorrow."

The next morning, the Great Hall was filled with the jubilant shouts, happy tears and owls carrying Daily Prophets and letters to and fro. Minerva saw no reason to disturb the happy chatter while she pursued her own copy of the paper and talked happily with her colleagues.

"Did you hear?"

"I know!"

"Charlie Potter!"

"He survived the killing curse you know."

"What? No one's ever done that before! He must be wicked powerful!"

Even though it was only eight in the morning, Minerva and her colleagues allowed themselves all a small goblet of wine in celebration, and all wore bright smiles – except Severus, but even he looked less sour than he usually was today. Classes were cancelled in light of the events that went on in the night and the parties broke out in unused classrooms that the teachers didn't police quite as much as they could have. Once they'd made all the students were in their bed, sent orders to the prefects to shepherd any late-nighters to bed if they tried to continue on, the staff all had their own celebration in the staff room.

It was at around midnight when Albus Dumbledore, looking tired, but happy, joined them all in the staff room. Poppy had decided to limit herself to two drinks - someone had to stay sober after all – and she'd have to hand out more than one hangover cure in the morning. She was the most sober in the room - besides Severus of course. He had been nursing his own drink for at least an hour, simply staring into the fire and not interacting with the rest of the staff.

"Albus!" Poppy cried, spotting him first, she'd been checking the clock and the nearest door ever since Minerva had told her Albus would be returning with news later today. She hurried over and asked after his health, noticing how tired he was. "You should get some rest Headmaster," she said, although her desire to know more than what the Prophet had printed was great, she cared for the wellbeing of her patients and friends the most.

"I will, as soon as I have told the others what has occurred. I doubt I have enough energy to recount events in their entirety, so an abbreviated version is necessary." He cleared his throat to get their attention, but it was lost in the loud song that Hagrid was belting out. Minerva's pointed hat was askew and her cheeks flushed pink while she laughed with Pomona who was gesturing wildly. Sybil had brought her own bottle of Sherry and had taken to mixing her drinks with firewhisky predicting good fortune on everyone, including the portraits who were watching with amusement and egging her on. Rolanda was sharing bawdy jokes with Aurora and Argus in the chairs beside the fire, their voices loud and rowdy.

He cast a weak sonorous charm on his throat that seemed to do the trick. "If I may have your attention, please!"

"Profess'r Dumbledore sir!" Hagrid bellowed, raising his enormous tankard high above his head in a toast, sloshing the contents down his side and onto poor Fillius who was drenched by the tidal wave of mead. "Great day sir, great day, 'ave a drink!

Dumbledore smiled up at his staff, eyes twinkling, "No thank you Hagrid, I will be heading to bed shortly" Dumbledore refused politely. Noticing that he now had the attention of his friends and colleagues he went on. "I am pleased to report that all is well with the Potters as I am sure you have read in the Daily Prophet, and, due to the condition of their home in Godric's Hollow they will be moving to Potter Manor where they will reside until repairs are completed. Details will be given in the morning once I have had at least six hours sleep" There were claps and a few hearty cheers before the conversation resumed. Albus made his rounds and said goodnight and good morning to his staff, wishing them all well before heading back out the door. He'd been awake for two days straight, and in his old age he could feel it more keenly, it was hard to believe he was one hundred years old.

As he walked tiredly towards the headmaster's tower, thinking longingly of his fluffy purple bed socks and spotted night shirt, he felt someone following him. Thinking sadly that his sleep would have to wait for a little while longer he left the door to his office open and let Severus Snape come through, closing it behind him.

Albus didn't bother with sitting behind his desk, and conjured two chairs by his fireplace, seating himself in one and offering the other to Severus while he lit the fire. It was a little while before his Potion's Master spoke, looking into the fire as he did so. It was not exactly what Albus thought Severus was going to say.

"My mark is gone."

He had thought that Severus would mention something about his childhood friend, ask subtly, in that Slytherin way of his. Albus would just have to let him guide the conversation and play along until then, offering comfort as much as he could. "Has it really?"

Severus nodded once. "The only indication that I had ever made such a mistake is a slight discolouration on my forearm. That and my scars of my service." The wizard said quietly, his long pale fingers gripped his robe covered left forearm tightly.

"My boy," Albus said softly, "I doubt anyone would see it if they didn't know it was there in the first place."

"They will know." Severus said darkly while Albus raised an eyebrow. "Now that the Dark Lord is gone the Ministry will put me in Azkaban before I can so much as blink."

"Severus—"

Severus forged ahead, still staring intensely into the fire, his black eyes burning with barely concealed emotion. "The Death Eaters are scattering, those that denounce him are fleeing the country. Those that are caught will either give up any names they can in the hopes their sentences will be more lenient, or, go to Azkaban singing their Lord's praises." He paused and then looked at Albus for the first time tonight, his face grim. "I am certain that my name will meet the ears of the Wizamagot more than once." There was a brief pause before he spoke again. "Lucius is going to plead that he was under the Imperius Curse. He will be acquitted."

"I do not doubt it," Dumbledore said gravely. "Lucius has influence and lots of gold that will change the minds of several high ranking members of our Ministry."

"I will not be so lucky." Severus said quietly with an air of saddened acceptance. "They will find me guilty. But it is nothing less than the truth."

Is this what really had Severus in such a dour mood – the threat of Azkaban?

Albus spoke determinedly. "I will not allow that to happen, my boy. I will, of course, speak for you when the time comes for your trial." The determined tone softened somewhat and Albus tried to put as much comfort as he could into his next words. "Do not put down the information you have brought to our side; it has been priceless, without you, I doubt the war would have come to this conclusion as quickly as it has."

"If it wasn't for my _information_ then he would have never attacked her." He sneered, turning back to the fire. Ah, so it was about Lily then…as he observed Severus, Albus could practically feel the self-loathing coming from him in waves. He felt a twinge of guilt when he remembered how Severus had first begged Albus to protect his childhood friend from Voldemort, and how he had shamelessly taken advantage of the young man's guilt.

_Albus could feel anger welling inside him. "The prophecy did not refer to a woman," Albus said. "It referred to a boy born at the end of July."_

"_You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down – kill them all – "_

"_If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"_

"_I have – I have asked him – "_

"_You disgust me," said Dumbledore with contempt. Snape seemed to shrink a little, "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die as long as you have what you want?"_

_Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore._

"_Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her – them – safe. Please."_

"_And what will you give me in return, Severus?"_

"_In – in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, he seemed as though he was about to protest, but after a long moment he said, "Anything."_

And he had. Severus really had given anything, and it wasn't his fault that the Potters had put their trust in the wrong person. At first Albus had thought it had been Sirius Black – what a mess that was – but as soon as James had come around with the help of the healers, he'd told Albus that it was Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed them, and that he needed to be caught immediately! Well, despite the warning, Peter was long gone and Albus had spent most of the evening trying to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban. It had been a short stay, but not something to be taken lightly. And, instead of going to get seen himself at St Mungos, Sirius had gone straight to James and Lily's private room to see them all and wept with relief when he saw that they, including their twin boys Harry and Charlie, were safe. If it wasn't for Severus who had risked his life countless times they really would have been in trouble and Albus was certain that the war would have had a much bleaker outcome than the one they received last night. Albus came back from his thoughts when Severus rose and moved swiftly to the door without so much as a goodbye.

"She's fine, you know." He said as Severus placed his hand on the door handle. His shoulders were tense and his greasy black hair hung like a curtain around his face. It was, as Albus had come to realise, a sort of protective shield that Severus employed when feeling emotionally vulnerable. He'd never noticed before, but Severus had done this a lot when he was younger and attended school at Hogwarts.

Severus stayed very still.

"Would you like me to give her a message for you?" Albus asked quietly.

"No, I –" his shoulders slumped. Albus felt his heart go out to the young man. "She will not speak to me." Severus said brokenly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Severus, she doesn't know what you've done, if she did—"

"She'd hate me even more." That was _not _what Albus was going to say. "Do not say anything about my…feelings on the subject. It is best I am simply happy with this conclusion and that she is safe." He straightened, turned slightly to nod to Albus before opening the door, "Goodnight Headmaster," he left.

Once the door closed Albus climbed the stairs and entered his private quarters to retire. Sadly, in spite of his exhaustion, it was even later when Albus was finally able to get to sleep that night. His words echoed in his head, keeping him awake despite his tiredness.

"_They can die as long as you have what you want?"_

But Severus never got what he wanted. Not really.


	3. Revelare Potentiam

**AN – Here's chapter three of Missing Magic, really excited about this one, the next chapters will pick up the pace a bit, just setting the ground work for the later story, not sure how long it's going to be yet :L**

THANK YOU TO everyone for your support on all my stories so far (Change for Good, To Heal, Missing Magic and Twist of Fate) it really means a lot, and, with so much work to do at college, writing and sketching is keep me sane.

I'm on Deviantart, Twitter (I only follow four people and haven't tweeted yet haha since I only got it a couple of days ago!) and Tumblr if you want to check me out! I use DA and tumblr quite a lot

**Deviantart - AspiringAuthor20**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Revelare Potentiam****(Reveal Potential)**

Albus Dumbledore stepped through the floo at Potter Manor and was greeted with a house elf, Pimpy, who took his cloak and offered him tea. In usual Dumbledore fashion he asked for six lumps of sugar and a dash of cream.

"Please take a seat sir, the master will be in shortly." The elf popped away, leaving Albus to observe the room. Potter manor was as opulent as any old pureblood family's home, and was one of the oldest, and wealthiest alive. The room he was waiting in had high ceilings, large windows nestled between heavy velvet drapes and beautifully crafted furniture and paintings that moved. The large portrait above the fireplace was crowded with painted occupants who had come to see who the visitor was. He nodded and spoke to them politely until Pimpy appeared at his side with his tea, as sweet as he liked it, before hurrying over to open the door for James and Lily to enter.

"Albus," James smiled, striding over to clasp the headmaster's free hand with his own and shake it strongly; thankfully Albus had cast a charm on the cup to keep it from tipping over or spilling any of its contents. James Potter was around five foot nine, had unruly black hair, hazel eyes and lightly muscled form that sent many women swooning. Lily took the headmaster's hand next and shook it with more reserve than her husband had. Lily Potter, formerly Evans, was beautiful. She had bright almond shaped green eyes, curly flaming red hair and a petite form just reaching around five foot six.

"Thank you for coming Albus, it won't take long." Said Lily, her smile wavering a little.

He smiled benevolently at his two former students, "not to worry my dear, but, I am quite curious as to what I must do?" he was fairly certain there was something troubling his former students and wondered how he could help.

Lily nodded, her cheeks gaining a faint pink tinge, "I'm sorry but I didn't want to put it in the letter" this response raised Albus' curiosity, and that of the portraits too, "we were wondering, James and I, whether you could check…see what the boys magic is up to?"

Albus frowned, "is there something wrong?" he was fairly certain there was.

"Oh no! no there isn't, it's just we want to check…it's Harry really."

James nodded grimly, linking his fingers through Lily's. "He hasn't shown any sign of magical talent since the attack."

"A year is quite a gap for a child." Albus admitted, his mind racing over possibilities and scenarios. "There is a spell I can cast to check their magical cores, it isn't very well known and considered…dark for the reason that many witches and wizards did not want their magical potential to be known to another. It is a secret between those who believe that if their rating was known then they would be removed from positions of power by those who had a higher rating than they did." From what he'd seen of Harry before Halloween that Halloween night, one year ago, he'd always been a happy and magically active baby, the absence of magic in the little boy was quite worrying. Whenever he'd visited Potter Manor, both boys had always managed to charm the lemon drops out of his pockets, and played 'carousel' (toys and blocks would be levitated upwards and spun in circles around their heads) with great delight when their uncles Sirius and Remus were visiting. "Where is Harry now? Is Charlie like this also?"

"Remus and Sirius are with them in the drawing room," James supplied, motioning for Albus to follow he and Lily there, vaguely aware of the portraits following as they moved from the room and down a high ceilinged corridor brightly lit with the afternoon sunshine pouring through the large windows. "Charlie has been summoning practically everything he wants, there's nothing wrong with– _ow_ Lily!"

"There's nothing wrong with Harry," she whispered hotly, glaring at her husband, "even if he is a…even if he hasn't got magic he's still our son and I would love him nonetheless!"

"I didn't say there was," James said gently, "and even if he is a squib then I'd still love him just the same." He looked over his shoulder at Albus who was admiring a small blue vase on a side table, pretending not to listen and giving them some privacy. "Let's go see the boys and then we can try and figure out what's going on." James kissed Lily on the forehead and the three of them headed to the drawing room, Albus drinking his strong sweet tea as he went.

* * *

"Don't throw it too hard Charlie," Remus interjected quickly, casting unbreakable charms on everything within reach. Harry and Charlie were playing 'ball' in the middle of the room, bouncing it to each other on the carpet and catching it with their hands and giggling. They'd had several near-misses with the fourteenth century vase and the custom made clock that James had inherited upon his parents passing. Harry and Charlie tended to get a little overzealous when excited about something and things around Charlie things tended to break.

"Aw don't fuss Remus," Sirius griped slapping him on the shoulder and moving to sit behind Harry on the rug. He lifted the giggling toddler up and set him on his lap, "they'll be fine." He smiled, ruffling Harry's unruly black hair.

"You really shouldn't be saying that after what happened last week." Remus reminded him, it would have been rather entertaining if it hadn't been so dangerous. He moved to sit behind Charlie, lifting the boy up to sit on his own lap, hoping their proximity would help calm the boys down a little as they played ball.

Sirius squared his shoulders and tilted his chin upwards, "it wasn't my fault." He said stubbornly. "How was I to know that Charlie was going to enlarge them?" Sirius had noticed that Harry had a fondness for animals and was always happier when he had his stuffed dragon with him, or when the Potter's pet kneazle was beside him purring as Harry stroked the fur gently. Sirius loved to spoil both boys, using the mountains of Black Family gold to fund it. They were only little things every now and then, Lily wouldn't stand for anything extravagant because she said it would spoil the boys. So Sirius settled for small, stuffed toys and brooms and Quidditch related items (made suitable for children of course!)

To Sirius, it seemed a good idea to get Harry a present animal related, so he had stopped off at a magical toy-store and bought two small dragon figurines (one for Charlie and one for Harry) which would emit small puffs of smoke from their nostrils, growl and move around on their own every now and then. Both boys had been delighted at the purchase and giggled as they began to play with the small figurines. The boys had only been left alone for a minute at the most (Remus had gone to fetch a book from the library and Sirius popped to the loo) when two loud roars broke the silence and sent Remus and Sirius sprinting back to the lounge only to find Harry and Charlie on the backs of two enlarged figurine dragons that were letting out great clouds of smoke, scratching the floors and smashing things as they thumped around the room, their tails swishing from side to side strongly. It took a while to get both boys off the dragons and shrink them back down to size, and then even more time to put the house to rights, although it still smelled like something was burning when James and Lily had arrived home.

Remus shook his head, "Well Charlie does have magic."

Both Remus and Sirius stilled at the words, Remus looking guilty and Sirius sad. It had been the source of many arguments and lots of worry between the parents and godparents of Harry and Charlie. The fact that Harry hadn't exhibited any magical abilities since that Halloween night a year ago made them all worry. What if the healers had missed something? Was it something they had done? Was Harry sick?

Charlie was shooting off spells left, right and centre, showing the normal behaviour for a happy and healthy wizard child. But Harry didn't. He seemed content to play with his toys and pick up bugs and worms and plants that he found in the garden. He enjoyed the picture books, playing ball and the outings to the zoo and trips over to the Longbottom Estate to play with Neville.

"Sorry," Remus murmured, summoning the ball back to the boys when it strayed too far from them.

Sirius sighed, "No, it's alright, I know what you meant."

"'awy catch!" Charlie threw the ball as hard as he could, the ball bounced off the floor, hit the high ceiling twice and then bounced calmly over to Harry who clapped his hands and pronounced loudly "My turn!"

Remus sighed stroking his hand through Charlie's soft curly red locks as the boys continued to play. He exuded a confidence that endeared him to others, even if they were muggles or didn't know he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was quieter than Charlie but he too had charm that made strangers in the street stop and say "aw…what a lovely little boy…he's adorable!" and for all the attention his brother got from strangers and the papers, Harry dealt with it just fine. Although he really wasn't old enough to understand what it all meant yet. Lily, James, Remus and Sirius made sure to treat both boys the same, after all, Harry was still Sirius' godson, and Charlie was still Remus' godson, and no matter what either boy did, they were still just Harry and Charlie to them. There was none of this Boy-Who-Lived nonsense at Potter Manor.

The door to the drawing room opened and Lily, James and Albus entered, Harry and Charlie clapped their hands together excitedly as Albus came to join them on the floor, Harry and Charlie vacating their laps to sit on "Unca Abus".

At two years of age both boys knew a few words, but the rest was indecipherable babbling, and very adorable. They chattered away to the headmaster, who looked for all the world as though he could understand every garbled sound they uttered, nodding every now and then, making his own noises of agreement seeming to have a conversation with them.

James and Lily moved to the side, Remus and Sirius getting up to go and talk to them, thankful that the headmaster was more than happy to sit with the boys for a moment. They noticed that Lily's face was pinched and James' mouth was set in a grim line. They cast a muffling charm around them while they spoke so the boys wouldn't hear anything they said. They always listened intently to anything said when they were the topic of conversation.

While the others were talking Albus offered both boys a lemon sherbet each. Keeping the boys occupied was easy, and very amusing. Harry had taken hold of Albus' long white beard, separated it in two and hung it over his head in long white curtains making little cooing noises at his brother who clapped his hands and babbled back at Harry. Albus' blue eyes twinkled brightly looking over both boys. They really were lovely children. Especially with the events of last year present in everyone's mind, most would expect the children to be terrified of magic or suffer some negative effects, but until now, nothing seemed to have been wrong with either of them.

"Shall we?" James said, removing the spell and stepping towards Albus. "Is there anything you need?"

"No thank you James, I need to do the spell on the boy's one at a time. I'll do Charlie first if that's acceptable? It will make sure that he won't feel left out."

"Not that we're curious about Charlie's magical strength or anything." Sirius said with a strained smile, trying to lighten the mood. He got only weak smiles in return and James patted him on the back, appreciative that Sirius had at least tried.

"Of course." Lily said, taking a deep breath and steadying herself. "Harry honey…" she stopped, not knowing what to say next so Albus cut in.

Albus took out his wand, holding it out of the way of the boy's hands when they tried to grab it and shot sparks from the tip capturing their attention immediately. "Now, if you're both good boys and do as you're told, you can have a sweetie. It's just going to cast a spell if that is alright with you?" both boys nodded, although whether they really understood was debateable. "Harry if you could go stand with your mummy for a moment, Charlie goes first."

Harry moved slowly to Lily, looking over his shoulder at his brother who was now standing in front of Albus, his wand resting on the top of the boys head. Albus' gaze flickered down to the V shaped scar on Charlie's left cheek before back up to his hazel eyes and focused on the task at hand.

"Now this won't hurt Charlie, just keep very still for me, there's a good boy…_revelare potentiam_"

Charlie did as he was told, keeping very still as the faint white mist of the spell enveloped his form and changed to a strong, clear orange before dissipating. It was rather anticlimactic for the adults, expecting something much more in way of bright colours, reactions and (on Sirius' part) explosions. Not that they wanted anything to hurt Charlie of course. They just suspected something _more_.

"Well done my boy," Albus said, fishing out a lemon drop and handing it to Charlie who immediately popped it in his mouth. "Your turn Harry." Harry too did as he was told keeping very still and letting the faint white mist envelop him. They all held their breath, watching closely. Charlie got bored of looking at the sight and toddled off to the side to pull a toy out of his box in the corner. The spell stayed that way for another minute, but it didn't change colour. Although this didn't seem to bother the headmaster and he smiled and gave Harry a sweetie, rustling his hair and striking up conversation with Remus about how they'd need a new defence teacher again this year as the curse upon the position had not yet been broken.

It was utterly infuriating, and at the soonest possible moment they asked Pimpy to take the boys to play in the garden while they had a chat with the headmaster.

Once the boys were gone Lily, whose lip was almost bleeding from her nervous nibbling, immediately demanded "_So_?"

Albus spoke calmly, his expression one of polite interest. "Charlie is above average in his magical power."

"And how did you get that from the spell?" Sirius asked, seeing that Lily was on the verge of exploding. He wanted to prevent any temper before it happened, because when she blew, everyone in the vicinity got a bit of it.

Albus nodded at the question and explained easily. "It is the colour that we should be paying attention to. The spells natural colour is the white mist you saw which will change to one of three colours. Red is for fighting, blue is for healing and yellow is for potential, yellow can either become blue or red or stay yellow to reveal an aptitude for many areas. The more vibrant or darker the colour, the stronger the magic is."

"So what did you get from Charlie's? His was orange." James asked nervously, wanting to take the news slowly. Harry's spell hadn't changed colour at all, he could guess what it meant but hoped that he was wrong. Lily's grip tightened around his hand and he squeezed back.

"At this stage his talent is leaning towards more offensive and defensive spells, but, as a child's magic matures and grows it can go either way, orange is midway between red and yellow after all." He smiled at them but it gradually faded and he waited until they asked the next question. He wished he had good news to tell them.

"And…and Harry?" Lily asked shakily. She saw the sympathy in his eyes and let out a shaky breath, blinking rapidly as James put his arm around her, waiting for the headmaster's answer.

"I'm sorry." He said, "The spell was to indicate a magical core and the strength of it; I am sad to say that the colourless mist means that Harry has no magic to speak of."

Lily didn't bother to try and stop her cries as she turned and sobbed into James' shirt. He held her tightly, sharing sad looks with Sirius, Remus and Albus. When she broke away she was still crying, struggling to speak through her tears. "W-what I don't understand is why _now_? He was using magic before Halloween and then he just stops – the healers said he would be fine! And he'll never get his first wand or get to go to Hogwarts or pass his OWLS or NEWTS or…"

"It's alright Lily," James said softly, resting her head under his chin and against his chest, "we'll treat Harry no differently than how we did before, it'll be okay." He rubbed his hand soothingly in circles over her back. "It's not going to be the same, but it'll be okay."

* * *

That night in his office Albus Dumbledore thought over the day's events. He thought about the messages from Cornelius Fudge, meeting times for the ICW, Minerva's angry tirade about a Ravenclaw who had stuck risqué pictures all over the castle with permanent sticking charms. And of course he thought of Charlie, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry, the squib. The fact that Charlie had survived the killing curse was a phenomenon that no one had really looked into, most were satisfied to say that Charlie had a strong innate power that had protected him from Voldemort and destroyed the latter's body, leaving only a heap of robes and a bone white wand behind. And Charlie was the one who had done it, he had the mark to prove it, _"…and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal…"_ it fit with Charlie. The V shaped scar gained looks of awe and amazement whenever the Potters encountered those who knew the story.

Although, Albus Dumbledore thought that the 'innate power' that Charlie supposedly possessed was just a lazy explanation, the spell had shown that. If there really was an innate power in Charlie Potter then the colours would have been blinding. But, the Wizarding World had their saviour, Voldemort was gone, and that was all they needed to know, they looked no further. In his opinion it was the sacrifice Lily intended to make that saved Charlie and Harry from death. Although, such magic was usually only activated when the intended sacrifice was actually sacrificed, he believed it to be so.

Harry on the other hand, he had no explanation for. When he'd visited the Potters once they'd got settled in at Potter Manor, Albus had had high hopes for the young boy, his magic was very strong even at his young age, possibly even more so than his brother but now it was gone. When he had first thought about Harry's situation, Albus had thought that Harry had simply subconsciously blocked his access to his magic, the trauma from that Halloween night would have accomplished that, but, if he had, _Revelare Potentiam_ would have still revealed Harry's potential and shown the colour rating of his magical core even if he couldn't access it. The fact that the spell had remained the same colour when cast was alarming, showing that Harry had no magical core at all.

But then, as he continued to think, he wondered whether Harry had actually performed any accidental magic at all. Charlie and Harry were inseparable and neither did something without the other, he could not recall an occasion where he had seen the two apart.

Maybe they had just been too blind to see it? It was something to look into, but either way, Harry Potter was still a squib, and that would mean a change for him and everyone around him.

* * *

**AN – Aw! ****Sad times in the Potter household!**

**Thank you to Blue Luver5000, squeaks c3, DarkRavie, Golden feathers Edward, and 'guest' who threatened to stake me haha**

Next update will probably be after I've updated To Heal and Twist of Fate, both of which I've had a great response to! Have a great day/night!


	4. Travels

**AN – Another update for Missing Magic, coursework and lots of stuff has been due these past few weeks so I've been cracking on with that. Hopefully I can get the next chapter of Twist Of Fate/To Heal up this weekend. I've been unbelievably productive this week with college work and stuff, it's amazing! **

**Did anyone else get snow this week? Sadly it wasn't enough to cut college short yesterday :L but they said that more's on the way for Monday!**

* * *

**Deviantart - AspiringAuthor20**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Travels**

The next two years were not easy for the Potters, especially little Harry. It wasn't long after Albus Dumbledore's visit when the headmaster had determined that Harry had no magic, did Harry realise he was different to his brother, and despite how much he tried, he could not summon things to his hands or create a ball of white light in his palm like his brother Charlie. Harry spent most of his time in the garden with Pimpy watching over him while his brother was inside doing something else. His daddy was an Auror who worked for the Ministry fighting bad wizards and his mummy worked on charms in her work room. Uncle Sirius worked with daddy but he came over when he could, he'd brought a football last week and they'd played with it until Harry had to go to bed. Uncle Remus, who didn't have a job yet, looked after Harry and Charlie when his mummy and daddy wanted a break to go out on their own; Harry didn't mind though, uncle Remus read stories really well and did all the voices.

Harry liked it best when they were all together, usually on weekends when they managed to get time off. They went to museums and parks and toy shops, but Harry's favourite place was the zoo. It was almost as if he could understand the animals – and he'd even told Charlie once hoping Charlie would like him again (he couldn't understand what he'd done wrong!) when his brother had told him with a little laugh, "That's silly, animals don't _talk_!". So Harry dropped the subject and didn't bring it up again. But he still liked the zoo, and seeing the animals, but he was a silent observer happy to listen to the hooting of the monkeys, hissing of the snakes, growling of the tigers and lions, and trumpet of the elephants.

At the age of three, when the Potter children became acquainted with the Weasley children, Charlie, who had slowly started to pull away from Harry before, found his new friend Ron Weasley much more interesting and cut down his contact with Harry to the bare minimum. Harry still had Neville, who visited as often as he could with his parents, but it just wasn't the same and most of the time Neville was busy with his own family – he was going to get a new little sister soon. Harry longed for the closeness he and his brother once possessed, but despite how close they had been Charlie had developed his father's big head and love of attention, and as he grew older it only worsened. Charlie now loathed sharing things and sought to make himself as different and separate to his brother as possible.

By using his magic Charlie tried to make himself the centre of attention whether it was through praise or punishment. He drew on the walls, messed up his room, managed to set fire to the curtains on three separate occasions and kicked up a fuss whenever he could. He helped carry the plates, went to bed when he was told and smiled and had cuddles with his parents, offering no protest when they told him to do something most children would shake their heads at. He was both the best, and the worst child anyone could ever have. Charlie only acted up because, even though he had magic and his brother didn't, he thought that Harry was better than him. Special. He knew Harry was a squib, and what it meant, but his magic told him there was something different about Harry that he could _never_ compare to. Sometimes it seemed as though his magic wanted to _bow_ to Harry! But Charlie was a Potter, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, and he bowed to no one. So he carried on.

It was nearly Christmas time and once Harry and Charlie were both tucked in their own beds, James and Lily retired to the drawing room for some quiet time, the fire crackling by their side.

"How does America sound to you?" James asked suddenly.

Lily looked up from her journal, confused. "Alright I guess, what about it?"

James shrugged. "I was just thinking a change of scenery might be nice, for you, me, the boys." Lily looked thoughtful. "We've got plenty stashed away so we can afford a break and I've got plenty of holiday time saved up."

Lily closed her book, "What's brought this on?" her green eyes widened with concern. "Has someone said something, James? Has something happened? I saw the Death Eater trials have finally finished but—"

James leaned across shuffling to Lily's side and put an arm around her shoulder, "no Lils, of course not, it's just…the boys deserve a bit of a break don't you think? And so do we. We're hardly together anymore as a family and I don't want to miss seeing the boys grow up. I think a trip would be perfect for that."

"Miss seeing the boys grow up? Sure they grow fast but…do you mean like a holiday, a couple of weeks?"

"I was thinking a little more long-term Lily." She looked as though she was about to object but James turned his pleading hazel eyes on her and she huffed, "Just hear me out, okay? We leave the house elves to look after the manor, take the boys, Sirius and Remus with us and we travel. I know you've always wanted to go to France, and I'm sure Sirius would want to go to America, Remus would like it too and they're a lot more lenient with those with his condition over there…"

It took a week for Lily to come around to the idea. Charlie had been an utter pain that day and had managed to place a small sticking charm on Harry's bedroom door that left the toddler sobbing and banging his fists on the wood, crying when he couldn't get out, "MUMMY! DADDY!"

Once Lily had undone Charlie's accidental magic (she wasn't sure whether it was accidental at all) it took an hour to calm Harry down, and the cuddle time they shared had incited Charlie's anger and he'd managed to smash several vases and twist the paintings with magic so the occupants fell sideways out of the frame until they could be righted.

"Get that boy under control!"

"A few smacks to redden his backside should do the trick!"

"Children weren't like this in my day!"

Lily had sent Charlie to his room and stormed through to the library to find Sirius, Remus and James discussing the tactics they'd used on a raid yesterday. All three wizards looked up when Lily entered, red faced, lips pinched in a tight line, frowning and red hair tangled and frizzy. "I've had enough. Let's get everything sorted."

* * *

James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and the twins spent three years travelling. They visited France, Germany, America, Africa and finally Madagascar which was Harry's favourite. They visited anything and everything they found interesting, keeping the boys busy so they were both too tired to do anything other than sleep when they went to bed. For the first two years they spent travelling, it was blissful. Harry and Charlie rarely argued, they all had fun and the scenery and cultures they learnt about was stunning.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and in their third year travelling when Charlie and Harry were six, Charlie had gained a little more control over his magic, and, a little more energy too. He had taken to sticking Harry to trees and telling the adults that Harry had run ahead. He told them that Harry had decided to stay at the houses they were staying in; that Harry had gone for a walk; Harry had made friends with the locals and had left with them to play for a while, but each time Harry managed to either get free, or one of the adults found Harry.

"I just don't understand why you have to be so nasty to your brother Charlie! You should love him!" Remus said taking his godson to the side, looking imploringly into his six year old face. They were staying in a log cabin in Canada at the moment, it was the middle of summer and the sun shone brightly off the snow outside.

Charlie's eyes were angry and he crossed his arms. "Well I don't! I hate him! Harry always ruins everything!" he stamped his foot and hot tears pricked his eyes, yelling. "I wish he wasn't my twin and he'd never been born!"

Remus drew back as if he'd been struck and his eyes darkened. "That is a terrible thing to say Charlie." Remus said, the disappointment in his voice was colder than anything Charlie had ever felt from his godfather. "Go to your room and think about what you've said, and don't come out until you're ready to apologise to everyone." Remus said sternly and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well then I won't come out! I'll stay in my room FOREVER!" he yelled, running away from his godfather. The slam of his bedroom door brought Sirius out of Harry's room to see what was going on.

"Alright moony?" he asked softly, his friend looked more tired than he had seen him in a long while.

Remus shook his head. "I just don't know what we're going to do with that boy." He sighed, "How is Harry?"

Sirius gave his friend a weak smile and smoothed a hand over his face. "James and Lily are with him now, the healer should be done in a few minutes. He's got some salve to stop any infection and he's not to do any strenuous activities for the next few days while the bone heals." Both men looked in the direction of Charlie's room. "No matter how many times we explain to Charlie, or punish him or take away his privileges, he just does it again. He just doesn't seem to care."

"He's six Sirius," Remus said sadly even though he knew it was no excuse, "he's the youngest, he knows he's the Boy-Who-Lived and can't understand why his brother gets more attention than he does."

"Yes but Charlie _knows_ that Harry needs a little more help than he does. Why does he always have to pick on Harry all the time?"

The door to Harry's room opened behind them and the healer walked out.

"He'll be fine in a few days, just make sure he's comfortable and remember to apply the salve once in the morning and once before he goes to bed, change the bandages each time."

Sirius nodded and shook the healer's hand. "We will thank you for your help."

Remus took the healer's hand too, "and for coming so quickly."

The healer just nodded, "I'll let myself out."

Once the healer had left Sirius and Remus poked their heads around Harry's door. "Is it alright if we come in pup?" Sirius asked.

Harry gave them a weak smile and nodded from his slouched position against the headboard of his bed. James and Lily sat either side of him, James holding his hand and Lily stroking her hand through his soft black hair. Harry's leg was resting on some pillows and wrapped tightly in a pristine bandage, a tub of salve rested on his bedside table. They were currently staying in Canada, it was summer and James had thought it might be a nice idea to hit the slopes and try out skiing and snowboarding. Somehow Charlie and Harry had managed to get through a cordoned off area of the site and found Charlie panicking by the side of a ledge. They refreshed the tracking charms every week so when they went out they'd know where to find both their boys if they got into trouble.

According to Charlie's garbled speech, Harry had 'fallen' and if it wasn't for the stone ledge he'd landed on he wouldn't have survived the fall. They'd carefully levitated Harry up and took him to the nearest healer they could find. Harry had landed on his ankle and the bone had broken and been forced through the skin. The amount of blood had made Sirius' stomach churn.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Remus asked gently conjuring a chair beside Harry's bed and doing the same for Sirius.

"I'm alright but…" Harry looked down into his lap.

"But?" James prompted, worried. They all leaned closer and waited tensely for Harry's answer.

Harry looked up again, green eyes shining with tears and whispered, "I don't want to be with Charlie anymore. I want to go home."

* * *

**AN – **

**RandomAsRainbows** – I know what you mean, it's quite common in the wizarding world to abandon squibs and in most WBWL stories (which I love to death and have read quite a lot of ahah) the squibs are immediately disowned or mistreated. I always felt that when Iwrote this story that James and Lily would love Harry no matter what happened because he is their son and their bond was always strong. Jealousy between siblings is strong in the story though but I've got plans for that later on Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it :D

**Golden feathers Edward – **It's going to be a little while yet, but they will find out eventually

**Blinded in a bolthole** – I know I answered your review in a PM but just in case anyone else is curious about my answer I'll post the review and my answer so everyone can read it

"**I can see the next chapters; Squib goes to Dursleys to be raised as child-slave in a cupboard with Albus and James making Lily believe this is a good idea and ensure she would never check on Harry. Charlie will become spoiled little prince BWL, and Harry turns into a bender... Please tell me I'm absolutely wrong."**

Although I love WBWL stories where the wbwl is a spoilt prat and despite the dursley's raising harry horribly (if it can be called 'raising' at all) Harry rises above it and reveals his strong character – that won't happen in this story, so I'm pleased to fulfil your request that you are wrong, I'm glad my story isn't too predictable, but feel free to tell me if you think it is. Hopefully you'll like what's coming

**Thank you to DarkRavie, RandomAsRainbows, Golden feathers Edward, Blinded in a bolthole and anyone else who read, faved and followed the story so far **** Hope you're all having a good weekend and lead up to the new year :D xx**


	5. Introductions

**AN – I am so productive. Not. College is a killer guys, stay on top of your work or else it will BURY you! Managed to get this out during the week and today was a good time to do it **** I had my first exam this morning (general studies) not too sure how well I've done but meh and I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT GUYS! O.O I've never been on a date before and I'm possibly one of the most socially awkward people you will meet – if we meet – which would honestly be quite cool as you guys are awesome but anyway…here's the next chapter **

**Deviantart - AspiringAuthor20**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Introductions**

Once they'd returned to England and Harry told them what he wanted to do they went through several phases before giving in.

They tried to go on as normal. It didn't work. Harry and Charlie took turns sleeping at Sirius' flat in London, but everyone got tired of all the bouncing back and forth. Harry and Charlie were then separated to different sides of the manor and kept apart so they only saw each other at meal times. But even that didn't work and both James and Lily were getting tired of the aminosity towards Harry from Charlie. What made it worse for Lily and James was that Harry took it all, he didn't want to get Charlie in trouble. Finally they met with Dumbledore a few times a week for family discussions to try and find a solution. After several months, they finally reached a conclusion.

It was decided that Harry would go and stay on a trial basis with Aunt Petunia, Lily's Muggle sister, and her husband Vernon. Harry would then write and tell them how he was getting on ("Every day! And if you want to come home you just say the words and we'll pick you up straight away!" Lily had insisted). But if he didn't want to come back, he could stay there longer. It wasn't through lack of trying that Harry decided to go and stay with his aunt and uncle, Headmaster Dumbledore (Uncle Albus to Harry and Charlie) had tried to convince Harry that he belonged in the magical world and that he had a place there with his family to no avail.

No matter what they said, Harry would not be moved. "It's all around me. Magic, I mean." He explained, chewing his bottom lip. He looked around the office longingly at the whirling silver instruments, moving portraits and Fawkes the Phoenix sitting on his perch in the corner of the room. "And I can't have it – and that hurts!" He choked, tears blurring his eyes.

"Harry—" Albus said gently, but Harry was not to be deterred and he ploughed on.

"I can't just ask you all not to use it" he scrubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper, "because you wouldn't be _you_ without it. Magic is who you are. _But it's not what I am_." Harry moved over to Fawkes and began to gently smooth his hand over the soft red and gold plumage of the phoenix. The Phoenix trilled softly and leant his head against Harry's hand, giving Harry comfort and the courage to speak on. "I won't ever fit in; no matter what I do."

After that they had brought up a list of trusted squibs and even muggles, who were willing to look after Harry.

But Harry turned each one down.

"What about Aunt Petunia?" he had asked, and after some pestering, Lily had gone over.

When they asked, Lily wouldn't say what they talked about that had made her so upset (they could tell she'd been crying from the red rings around her eyes) but that Harry was welcome if he wanted to go and everything could be arranged if he wanted. He did. And they went.

Lily kissed Harry's forehead again and told him for the eightieth time that he didn't have to do this, they'd work something out, and Harry could come home.

Remus was looking after Charlie back at Potter Manor while Sirius and James accompanied Lily and Harry to Surrey. Harry had already said his goodbyes to Remus "I'll write, promise" to which his reply was "Are you sure you can't stay? Well, if you're sure…" which was then followed by a lot of sniffling and strong hugs saying things like "moony would miss his cub" and "promise me you'll take the time to write to me". However, when Harry had gone to say goodbye to Charlie and knocked on his bedroom door, his brother had called out, "Haven't you left yet?" and instead of replying, Harry had just walked away.

"My offer's still open pup, you know that." Sirius said, looking longingly at Harry, wishing he would change his mind and forget all this nonsense about trying to fit into the muggle world.

Little Harry; his godson, his pup, his cub, had decided that he would like to go and stay with Aunt Petunia. And once they were on the front steps, Harry said – in a voice so much older than his own should be – "apparently absence makes the heart grow fonder. I just hope the same goes for Charlie." It made Sirius' heart break a little more.

Harry sent a hopeful smile at Lily who just burst into tears all over again and crushed Harry to her chest while James coughed and blinked furiously to get rid of his own tears as he held the magically expanded suitcase that held all Harry's things. They were talking on the pavement just outside Aunt Petunia's house and were eyed curiously by the neighbours through their net curtains.

"I'll be alright." Harry said and turned to give James and then Sirius a hug, in which he was squeezed strongly by the two wizards, before he dragged his case up the path to the door and knocked.

Petunia, in Sirius' opinion, would always be an uptight cow that cared more about herself than she did about her family. But if she or that pig of a husband laid one finger on Harry, Sirius swore the Auror's would never find the bodies.

The door opened and Petunia, a thin, blonde woman with a long neck and horsey face appeared at the door. She glanced briefly at James, Lily and Sirius before staring down at Harry, "Come in then," she huffed, stepping to the side to let him through. She made no move to help him with his case, and before Petunia shut the door Harry turned around briefly to give them a bright smile and air kiss, which they all reached out, pretending to catch.

* * *

There were four bedrooms in Number 4 Privet Drive. The first being for his aunt and uncle; the second belonged to their son Dudley and the third one was for him. There was a fourth room upstairs, but it was very small and filled with Dudley's old and broken toys which Aunt Petunia said that would be changed into a guest room later on once they got it cleaned up.

"This is your room."

The room was the third largest in the house, rectangular, and painted in different shades of blue. There was a large bookshelf to the left of the window, a bedside table with a lamp on top, and a single bed resting against the right side. A chest of drawers sat at the end of the bed and a wardrobe stood against the wall opposite the door.

"As long as you keep it tidy, and make sure your washing is in the linen bin when it gets dirty, then there will be no need to quarrel." Petunia said stiffly. Harry was unsure but it seemed as though she didn't know how to act around him, seeming wary and a tad frightened.

He lifted his head to look at her and gave her a smile, one he hoped that would soften her disposition to him a little more, "Thank you Aunt Petunia, its great." Petunia looked as though she had a tic in her cheek and her eye twitched a bit. Well, it was progress from the indifferent look she'd kept so far. Harry decided it was a good sign.

"The bathroom is through there," she pointed to the door along the hall, "get cleaned up for dinner come down. Vernon and Dudley will be home soon and you'll want to make a good impression."

Once she'd left Harry lifted his trunk and placed it at the end of the bed, deciding to unpack later before going to the bathroom and washing his hands and face. He combed his fingers through his hair using a bit of water to help smooth it down. Harry straightened his jumped and brushed down his trousers. _Well,_ he thought _this is as good as it gets._ With a deep breath Harry walked down the stairs, across the hall and into the living-come-dining-come-kitchen area.

"Can I give you a hand Aunt Petunia?" Harry offered standing just under the arch that (sort-of) separated the kitchen from the dining room. She looked over her shoulder at him a moment before nodding once. "Set the table, the cutlery's in that draw. Knife, fork and spoon. Four places." She said briskly. Harry wondered whether Aunt Petunia knew that witches and wizards ate with the same utensils that muggles did, but didn't say anything. _I need to remember not to call them Muggles too._ Harry also put four glasses on the table and a carton of juice in the centre beside the salt and pepper.

He'd just finished when he heard the door slam, heavy footsteps retreat upstairs and a voice call out "Petunia, a cup of tea would be heavenly right now!" Aunt Petunia was dishing up lunch so Harry decided to step in and quickly filled the kettle and set it to boil while he pulled out a mug, found the milk and two teabags which he put in the teapot. Aunt Petunia was holding a ladle full of gravy by her side that was steadily dripping onto the floor, a look of surprise on her face as she saw Harry navigate the kitchen with ease and make a cup of tea.

"Petunia?" the person called again.

"Two sugars" she told Harry mechanically still looking rather startled.

Harry finished the tea with deft movements before picking it up, giving his aunt a quick smile and moved carefully towards the sound of the voice. He met his Uncle Coming through the door which led out into the hall, but thankfully he wasn't close enough to spill anything. That would _not_ have been a good introduction.

Uncle Vernon was a big beefy man (clearly overweight) with a wobbly purple face and three chins. He wore a suit which Harry was sure he couldn't close the buttons on and his stomach bulged beneath his white shirt tucked into his black trousers.

"Oh," he said chins jiggling, "Here already are you? Pot—err Harry, wasn't it?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded. He held out the tea in front of him for Vernon to take "Here's your tea sir," Harry thought it was best to be extra polite; it was much better than sounding rude.

Uncle Vernon accepted the tea cautiously, watching Harry intently with small watery blue eyes, his lips pursed under his thick black moustache as he brought the cup to his mouth to take a sip.

Harry saw Aunt Petunia set the plates on the table from the corner of his eye, and waited patiently for the verdict on his tea-making skills.

"Very good," he sounded surprised. "Go on, up the table"

Harry did as he was told feeling rather nervous for his first dinner with his family. Aunt Petunia excused herself from the table to call Dudley down for lunch. As they waited for Dudley and Aunt Petunia to return, Uncle Vernon spent the time studying Harry. Instead of fidgeting nervously Harry made sure he was sitting up straight for when his Aunt and cousin came back.

"You'll be going to St Grogory's on Monday with Dudley." Vernon told Harry who smiled.

"Yes sir, I'm looking forward to it. My uniform's all ready."

There were muffled thumps coming from the staircase, and when they stopped, Dudley and Aunt Petunia entered the room. Dudley was a porky boy with thick blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He wore a blue polo-shirt and black shorts that showed off his thick arms and legs. Dudley sat down and immediately started eating, despite sitting opposite Harry at the table, Petunia and Vernon at either end, he didn't notice Harry until he was finished with his meal and asked about desert.

"Who are you?" he asked rudely.

"Harry Potter, your cousin"

Harry's smile faded slightly when Dudley frowned at him. "So that's why I've got to clear out my bedroom – it's your fault!" he pointed a chubby finger at Harry and looked to Aunt Petunia his bottom lip trembling.

"Duddy, please—" Aunt Petunia hissed, her smile forced and pleading while Uncle Vernon frowned, his cheeks slowly turning red.

"No! It is—"

"We've talked about this Dudley," Vernon said attempting to sound stern.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry interrupted, his heart was beating fast, and they all turned to stare at him. "I – may I skip desert? I'm rather full – the dinner was lovely – but may I be excused to unpack?"

"Yes, you're excused" Aunt Petunia said quickly.

Harry wasted no time leaving the table and retreating to his room. He closed the door lightly and leant against it with a sigh. He didn't want to be the cause of an argument, or, sit there and watch it happen. If he was out of the room then his aunt and uncle could talk to Dudley without fearing that they would offend him and Dudley would be embarrassed if Harry was there.

Opening his trunk Harry began to unpack his things. He put his socks and underwear in the chest of drawers hung his clothes up in the wardrobe using the hangers already in there and placed his shoes at the bottom of the wardrobe. Then, there were his books.

There had to be at least thirty packed in his magically expanded case. They were all Muggle books of course and he'd only taken his favourites from home and put in his suitcase. He had no need for the other kind anyway, he'd read them of course, but it wasn't as if anything in them applied to him. There were things he would miss about the magical world. The moving portraits, talking toys, Quidditch, Diagon Alley and the general wonder of magic that he could feel all around him. Harry carefully removed his books from the suitcase one by one and placed them lovingly on his new bookshelf in order of category. Fiction and non-fiction, fantasy, humour, romance, thriller – Harry had them all. His parents were always eager to compensate him in books for what his brother could do with magic. Harry knew that his Squib status had spurred his brother on, his attempts to learn spells and magic tricks were rigorously pursued in order to further separate them from each other. Books were a way for Harry to escape and were a good way to take up time when he was alone.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Dudley! Don't walk away from me young man!"

Harry hadn't really considered the impact on Dudley if he moved in with them. It must be hard being an only child and then suddenly forced to share the attentions of your parents with a cousin you'd only just met. Someone stomped along the landing and slammed a door. It was probably Dudley. He sighed, _good one Harry, maybe you'll have a good relationship with Dudley like you did your brother_! He thought sarcastically.

It didn't take long for Harry to get everything unpacked and sorted into its new home, and once he was finished he closed his suitcase and pushed it under his bed. He would only need to wait a week or so for the expansion spell to wear off and then all traces of his magical heritage would be gone. Everything else he had brought or had in this room was Muggle. He cast his eyes over his room. Nothing was moving there were no puffs of smoke or jaunty tunes played It felt…boring.

Before he could get too down about what he was leaving behind Harry changed into a set of green pyjamas Remus had bought him for his birthday ("to match your eyes, Harry") and pulled a book down off his shelf. Climbing into bed he propped himself up against the headboard and flicked on the bedside lamp to read _Upside Down in Marble Town_. It was a children's book that never failed to send him to sleep when h was younger.

Harry just reached the part where _Mr Wagwom_ had tried to help get _Brian_ down from the ceiling when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," Harry called.

The handle twisted and Aunt Petunia stood awkwardly in the doorway. "I don't know what your mother's told you about me but we're going to set down a few rules." Harry dog-eared his page and put the book on his bedside table.

"Come and sit down," Harry offered, "there's plenty of room."

It took a moment of thought but slowly, Petunia Dursley moved to sit on her nephew's bed.

* * *

**Thanks to…**

**DarkRavie**

**Stonegnome1 – **You raise some very good points I hope you like how the story is progressing so far :D

**Chibi blue mouse**

**MoonLight43 – **I hear you! Totally understand that, I do love those types of stories too just wanted this one to be different thanks for reviewing!

**Guest** – definitely!

**Kamil the Awesome ** - thank you!

**I have a Tumblr where I upload sketches of Harry Potter, Avatar lok+Atla and anything else that takes my fancy, follow if you like **** ( just search you0are0absurd and you should find me :D )**

**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, you guys keep me going and help shape the story – love you all!**


	6. Understanding

**AN – As you can probably tell I'm having a bit of writers block with these stories, and I can't seem to get my words out right. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait and things will pick up next time – major action coming with Aunt Marge and some Avatar stuff! (finally!) haha. So much work to do, I've started my exam books for art and graphics which is taking up quite a bit of time, I'm posting stuff on my tumblr like sketches and progress stuff if you're interested = Fatynthemachine which is my username if you want to check it out **** I'm on half term now so I should get a bit more work done as well as writing, and I have five books to read which will hopefully snap me out of the funk I'm experiencing. Thank you everyone for the support and reviews so here you are, chapter 6 of Missing Magic!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Understanding**

The mattress was soft and comfortable but she didn't relax. "As I understand it, you don't have m…you haven't…" she let out a small 'huh' and pressed her thin trembling hands into her lap, her eyes closed a moment before a look of determination claimed her face. "You don't have magic." Her mouth pinched around the word and the lines around her eyes and across her forehead became more pronounced. "Your mother said that you were going to stay a few months to see how you liked it and then return home—"

"I'm not" Harry insisted. "What I mean is...I can't stay there. I'm not like them and I need a place where I can fit in; where I'm the _same_. They just wouldn't understand." Harry looked down miserably at his folded hands and wondered why he'd bothered unpacking. Dudley was angry with him, Petunia and Vernon were wary of him, cautious as though he was some sort of animal, and as parents, Dudley's welfare came before Harry's own. If Dudley was unhappy then Harry doubted they'd hesitate to send him back to Potter Manor. "I'm what they'd call a Squib - a person born to magical parents with no magical abilities. I'd be looked down on wherever I went if I stayed with them."

Petunia sighed heavily after a minute when he didn't look up. The bed rose when she stood and dipped when she sat down again, but this time she had moved to rest by his side. "I know more than _anyone_ how you feel." She said quietly and Harry looked up, surprise washing over him; no longer expressionless or tense like she had seemed since Harry had arrived, but his Aunt's expression had turned sad and regretful as she stared at the wall opposite. "You may not believe it but I was…jealous of your mother when we were children." She finally said. "I didn't understand why Lily had magic and I didn't. It was a sore point between us." Petunia admitted bitterly. "She used to come home every break brimming with stories of a magical castle in Scotland, how they turned toads into teapots and cups into frogspawn. It wasn't _normal_ but I wanted to be like her so much – I was older and it wasn't fair that our parents favoured Lily over me. She was the Witch in the family and I was just plain Petunia." She chanced a glance to look at Harry whose eyes were wide and mouth hanging open slightly, listening with awe. "We were too different, and she left her old life behind without a backward glance. I've spoken more to your mother this month than I have in the past fourteen years." Aunt Petunia sighed and twisted so she was half facing Harry, her expression softened and turned sympathetic. "Your mother said that you wanted to stay here a while to get away from your brother, she said there's been…difficulties."

"Charlie's more interested in played with _Ron Weasley_ than he is playing with me." Harry said sadly looking back down at his lap. "I just don't understand what I've _done_…if I had magic like him then maybe I could understand him wanting to be separate from me – competition between twins is common," he grumbled, "but Fred and George- they're Ron's brothers – and they're twins and you _never_ see them apart. They were always nice to me when we went over…but I just don't _understand_—" Harry's voice broke and he buried his head in his hands to hide his tears, still talking through his tight throat. "I just want everyone to be happy." He whispered.

Petunia sat frozen at the side of his bed, torn between comforting him and remaining where she was.

_He's your nephew!_

_You don't know him well enough yet!_

_This will help build a bond, remember how many nights you cried yourself to sleep thinking about how your parents singled Lily out for being 'special'?_

_But…what if he _has_ got magic and the contact provokes it?_

_They checked for that, if he did have magic he'd still be at home with his family! Now get over there and hug the boy!_

Her internal debate over, Petunia shifted so she was sitting back against the headboard, Harry at her left and her legs hanging over the right side of the bed. Slowly she raised her arm and put it over Harry's shoulders. He didn't recoil like she'd expected him to but turned and wrapped his arms around her, sobbing into her blouse and holding her almost as if he was afraid she'd disappear. Petunia doubted she'd be able to loosen his grip any, he was remarkably strong for a boy of his build and age. She wrapped her other arm around him, gently rubbing her hand up and down his back while her other hand smoothed down his black hair. Dudley rarely let her cuddle him like this anymore, he was determined to grow up and away from his mother saying he was a "big boy" and that she was "embarrassing him". She could understand the sentiment, she'd always been embarrassed when her mum and dad would give her a kiss or hug goodbye when she went to school. It was only once they were gone did she really miss those moments of brief joy and complaint. They sat together for a while longer once Harry had cried himself out before she tucked him into bed.

She turned off the light and stood in the doorway, the light from the hall casting her tall shadow into the room, Harry's emerald eyes stared at her worriedly. A rush of concern for him prompted her to comfort him, "Don't worry Harry, everything will turn out alright. Sleep tight."

Petunia was just about to close the door when she heard a faint, "Is Dudley mad at me?"

Poking her head back into the room she asked, "Why?"

"It's just – the spare bedroom –"

That _was_ a bit of a problem. Dudley had thrown the most _spectacular_ temper tantrum when he'd heard that Harry was coming to stay so they had to clear out his spare bedroom. It was going to be the guest room where Marge, Vernon's sister, would stay when she came to visit in two weeks time.

Looking into Harry's wide green eyes, trusting and unhindered by his glasses, she felt warmth spread in her chest and something angry and tense release. Petunia smiled easily for the first time in years. "I shouldn't worry about it Harry, Dudley rarely uses any of the toys in there and we've needed to have a clear out for ages anyway." She said, "Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

St Grogory's was shaped like a large cross with a courtyard for each year group: reception, year one, year two and year three. Built with grey bricks it was all on one floor and the only door accessible from the outside was through the reception, all other doors were opened from the inside-out unless you had a pass which unlocked the doors for you.

On the Monday, Harry's first day at the school, Uncle Vernon had lowered himself (painfully) down on one knee to become level with Harry. "Now I don't want to hear about you getting into any mischief. Pay attention to your teachers and work hard. I'll be here to pick you and Dudley up at three, understood?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

His uncle nodded and rose shakily to his feet, puffing when he stood straight in an attempt to get his breath back. It wasn't that hard to comply with his Uncle's gruff orders.

In the first week of attending St Grogorys Harry found that he had a flair for art, English and Citizenship, all of which he enjoyed. But while he did like Art, English and Citizenship, there were subjects Harry struggled with such as maths, history (which he found boring) and Geography (in which he couldn't remember all the names correctly), it didn't help either that Dudley and his friends kept frightening off anyone who actually wanted to talk to him for whatever reason they had in mind.

_I've simply traded one pain for another_ Harry thought miserably when Dudley had glared at the girl approaching him, causing her to squeak and walk past.

By the end of the week the only person who would talk to Harry was Ben.

Ben, while not very popular with the students of their year and a little overweight, was a kind boy, willing to accept others and wore his heart on his sleeve. It was probably one of the reasons why he didn't turn Harry away when he asked him a question, even if Dudley promised to say all sorts of nasty things about him. Whenever someone insulted Ben, it seemed to wash over him and then disappear, the boy remaining thoroughly unaffected which aggravated the bullies to no end. He always had something to say, both good and bad, and if it wasn't for his talent at _Raging Kingdoms_ he would be completely isolated from the other children – not that it seemed to bother him.

_Raging Kingdoms_ was all about strategy and knowing your opponents weakness. You could buy the pieces in a lucky dip pack from the corner shop and play against friends for practice or keeps, and Ben was the best in the year.

"I use my Igor to take out your elf." Smugly reaching over to take the centre piece of the other boy's arrow formation Ben put the piece to his left in a small sack. His own figures were set up in an arrow formation pointing towards him and the most important piece was at the back, protected by the lower ranking ones.

The boy on the left, Ben's opponent, slapped a hand to his forehead and winced. He peeked through a gap in his fingers concentration written clearly on his face and thought until a self-satisfied smile grew there, "I'll sacrifice my witch to take out your Knight _and_ your dark horse!" his hand slammed against the table and he grinned triumphantly.

Several 'oooh!'s were made as pieces were exchanged and the battle raged on until there were only two pieces left. Harry had no idea what was going on really, he found himself fascinated with the details carved in the little plastic figurines rather than listen to the rules and figure out how to play. Ben had tried to teach him earlier but he was pitifully easy to beat and would rather watch the game being played than play it himself. He'd learnt the names of some of the pieces however, so Ben's teaching wasn't a complete loss. There was an elf (tall with pointy ears), Igor (half man half beast with a long nose and clawed hands), Witch (pointy hat, clawed hands and boils), Knight (dressed in shining silver armour), dark horse (frozen in a defiant stance, muzzle close to the ground) and something called a Piffim (purple with two sets of wings, jagged teeth and scales everywhere). Harry cast a glance at Dudley who was enraptured with the game; he'd moved to stand to the other side of Ben, whose only piece left was a elf. Harry didn't think Dudley had even noticed Harry was there.

"I use my Piffim's razor wing attack to cut off your elf's head!" said the opponent triumphantly. There was a mixture of cheers and laughter from the watchers as he reached over to collect his prize.

"Wait until he's moved!" Someone huffed, and Harry suddenly noticed that Ben had folded his arms and was smiling.

"You've obviously forgotten but Elves have a resistance of nine against dark creatures." The children from the other side groaned and Ben leaned forward with a grin, "I use dodge and follow up with a stab attack to the soft underbelly of your Piffim!" cheers from Ben's side sounded loudly as he scooped up the Piffim and dropped it into his bag. "Have a better strategy next time you want to play for keeps." Ben told the boy as the bell rang for end of lunch.

It was now _Golden Time_, the last lesson on a Friday where the children could pick any activity for the last hour of school until their parents came to pick them up. Harry chose to draw and picked up some pens and paper before heading over to the table where Ben was playing a match against Dudley with his newly won Piffim figurine.

"Don't you ever get tired of playing?" Harry asked when Dudley triumphantly claimed a piece from Ben who didn't seem too bothered.

"No," he said with a shrug. "I enjoy it. Everyone has a different way of playing and they're bringing out new figurines all the time with good stats. It would be the same as if I asked do you ever get tired of drawing."

Harry thought that was a fair assessment. He'd drawn a little bit back at Potter Manor and the house elf there Pimpy was always more than happy to fetch him some parchment and ink, but that was where his drawings had stayed. They were all neatly piled in a chest underneath his – the bed in what used to be his room. He'd copied drawings from the books they'd had in their library of magical creatures and he'd even tried to do a self portrait once, it had turned out all squiggly and his eyes looked too far apart.

"I suppose so." Harry said. He tapped the paper absentmindedly as he thought of what to draw. Sometimes he couldn't get all his ideas down onto paper and it felt as though he just wanted to reach out and _mould_ something – just pull his idea out of the air. It was fanciful thinking, Harry knew, so he didn't. Eventually he decided to draw the figures that Dudley and Ben were playing with and by the end of Golden Time was quite pleased with the results.

"That's really good, Harry," Ben said, impressed over his shoulder.

Harry smiled back, "Thanks! You can have it if you like." He suggested twisting in his seat to pass the picture to Ben.

"Oh. Thanks, Harry." He blinked owlishly.

"Right children, home time!" Mr Watson called as the bell rang loudly in the corridor. The scraping of chairs and excited voices rose as the children scrambled to get their bags ready to head home. Parents could be seen waiting outside on the playground ready. Clearing up his pencils and paper Harry said bye to Ben – a promise to see him on Monday – and scampered after Dudley who had barrelled out the door clutching his bag of _Raging Kingdom_ figurines in one hand and his bag in the other.

* * *

Harry found himself out in the back garden of Four Privet Drive on Saturday, weeding the garden. He had just escaped from another battle between his aunt, uncle and his cousin Dudley who was throwing a fit at having to clean out the second bedroom in preparation for when Aunt Marge would visit in a week's time. They had filled four black sacks with broken toys and things that Dudley had either grown bored of or never used when Aunt Petunia had asked whether he wanted anything. Harry had quickly claimed all the books that looked interesting and a good set of paints that Dudley hadn't even removed from the casing. Things only got difficult when his cousin saw him returning to his room with his prizes and promptly yelled that Harry couldn't have "his things" and yelled at his mum to make Harry "give them back!" Uncle Vernon had then crossed his thick arms over his chest and told Dudley not to speak to his mother that way. Harry tried not to notice how Aunt Petunia's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment when he came back to see if he could lend a hand.

"No thank you, Harry, why don't you go outside and enjoy the sunshine for a while? Read something, perhaps?"

Harry had latched onto his Aunts idea but didn't take a book with him, wanting to get out of there fast. He'd never read a page with his thoughts swirling about his head as they were now anyway. He'd retreated to the back garden and lay down on his back staring up at the warm summer sky trying to settle the sick feeling in his stomach. The antagonism Dudley held towards Harry was not good. The arguments Harry's presence had caused in the house were very familiar to him, Dudley going against his parents was eerily similar to Charlie getting a dressing down from his mum and dad. He tried fitfully to calm his thoughts, wondering whether he'd have a better chance at an Orphanage. Probably not, his bad luck would follow him there probably.

Trying to calm down and relax didn't work and his hands were restless, moving over the grass beside him in gentle sweeps as they tickled his palms.

After a while, still feeling fidgety Harry had sat up and scanned his eyes over the garden. Catching sight of several weeds that hadn't been removed yet he sought to do the job himself, hoping it would keep him occupied until things had cooled down inside.

He always found being outside in the fresh air calmed him. A light breeze, dirt and grit between his fingers as he planted new flowers or tidied up the beds was just what the doctor asked for. The garden, as it was a place that Charlie rarely ever ventured in Potter Manor, preferring their makeshift Quidditch Pitch in the grounds at the front of their home, was a safe place, and now he sought solace in the much smaller garden in his new home at Privet Drive.

The warm summer sun played with the hairs on his head and ran it's fingers down his back, soothing him as he worked while the light breeze cooled down the light sweat he had worked up. He didn't know how long he'd been out working but the garden looked good. Harry was just watering the dry beds when Uncle Vernon stepped outside.

"Ah, a letter just came for you Harry." The way he held the bulky letter told Harry that it was from his family. He'd had five of those so far, the sixth today so one for each day of the week. "I was wondering whether you could get them to send you letters some _other_ way." His uncle said his moustache quivering, Harry thought it might be quite alarming to receive post the magical way. His parents been sending their post with a very fast owl that would wait for Harry to reply, it wasn't very inconspicuous, and for Uncle Vernon who had never really seen an owl up close before, was terrifying. He had a fear of birds that he would deny every time someone mentioned it after having a bad experience with a pigeon eating his chips when he was younger.

"Thanks, I will." Harry said as he took the letter.

"Dinner will be ready soon" his uncle said as he moved back into the house. Harry rose and followed, going to get cleaned up for dinner and read his letter.

* * *

**Thank you to….**

**DarkRavie**

**CrazedScribe** – there will be some contact through letters and physical meetings which will be in the next chapter Hopefully cleaning out the smallest bedroom makes more sense in this chapter (but if not) they're clearing it out to make it into another guest bedroom for when Marge comes over to stay. Harry still has the guest bedroom. Hope this helped!

**The devils son**

**Me (guest)**

**Guest** – I'm sorry the update is so late! A week or so under a month! :S hopefully there won't be such a long gap between chapters and I'll get a few churned out over this half term before exams and things take up all of my time again. I'm really happy that you like it Enjoy!

**Alia00**

**TrenchcoatMan** – thank you! WBWL are one of my favourite types of fanfiction so I thought I'd have a go at my own. I'm glad you think so! I have hope for Charlie Yes, good/fair Dursley's fic as they think Harry doesn't have any magic. Harry hasn't really been in any dangerous/life threatening situations for any bending to make itself known, it's a little different too because of…well that will be explained later hehe. On Harry there was no evidence of a scar, the symbolism of the 'v' shaped mark would be enough for most witches and wizards since they don't seem to think about things logically rather symbolically. Harry having no magic and Charlie _having_ magic could be seen as he is the 'chosen one' as I think most witches and wizards wouldn't be able to see how someone could defeat Voldemort if they didn't have magic. Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you like it!

**I have a Tumblr where I upload sketches of Harry Potter, Avatar lok+Atla and anything else that takes my fancy, follow if you like **** ( just search fatynthemachine and you should find me for Tumblr :D it's the same as my twitter account too just in case you want to follow me on there ) I have a DeviantArt account too just search AspiringAuthor20 where I post finished works**

**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, you guys keep me going and help shape the story – love you all!**


	7. Alone

**AN – College, writers block, lack of sleep and crazy dreams are killers. I can't believe it's almost been two months since I updated this story – apologies!**

**Tumblr and Twitter and instagram is Fatynthemachine as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Alone**

Marjorie Dursley was large and beefy like her brother with short blonde hair and a hairy upper lip. She arrived after Harry's second week at St Grogorys on Friday evening with a large suitcase and a snarling Bulldog called Ripper. She gave Dudley several long, smothering kisses, a strong hug for Uncle Vernon and a bristly kiss on the cheek for Aunt Petunia. When she saw Harry, standing to the side she looked him up and down once before speaking in a gruff voice.

"I suppose you must be the Potter boy." She folded her arms and Ripper's leash wound tighter around her hand and the dog responded with a hacking cough that spat saliva over Aunt Petunia's freshly cleaned carpet. Harry felt his aunt wince beside him.

"Yes, this is Harry, my nephew," Petunia said putting her hand on his shoulder to guide him beside her.

"Pleased to meat you, ma'am." Harry said politely.

Seeing Petunia's apparent approval and Vernon's acceptance of the boy into their home, she looked down her nose and said "And you," but did not seem convinced. "Well…what's for dinner then?"

Harry didn't speak to Aunt Marge after that, deciding to help Aunt Petunia in the kitchen, but he didn't mind. She seemed vastly more interested in Dudley, talking about her dogs and feeding Ripper every two minutes than talking to him. He was just finishing off the last of his potatoes when he heard a voice.

"For goodness sake I've had enough."

Harry looked up but couldn't work out who had said it. Conversation was taken up mainly by Marge who spoke about her latest litter of pups, Cornel Fubster and prompted Dudley to tell (grunt) about how he was doing in school. With a quick shake of his head he popped the last bite in his mouth.

"Get those chubby fingers away from me!"

The potato lodged in the back of his throat and he choked in surprise.

Dudley's chewing slowed as he looked up to stare at Harry across the table while Aunt Marge gave him a sharp slap to the back.

"Alright there Harry?" Uncle Vernon said when Harry's face had returned to a normal colour. "Too much?"

"Yeah…" he rasped, "thanks," he said to Marge. She nodded sharply and handed a piece of chicken to Ripper who was between them on the floor.

Harry watched Ripper eat the piece of chicken intently and…oh. He let out a sigh of relief and…disappointment? He could have sworn…never mind, he must just be tired.

For the rest of the weekend that Aunt Marge stayed he was on edge. She had grumbled initially (when she thought no one could hear) about having to sleep in the smallest room of Number 4 Privet Drive but had relented a bit when she found Harry playing fetch with Ripper in the back garden the next morning.

"He doesn't take to people easily." She said from the door, startling Harry into dropping the ball which was retrieved by an ecstatic Ripper. She came out into the garden and closed the door behind her, taking a seat in one of the wooden reclining garden chairs that Uncle Vernon had bought recently. "I don't think he's played like this since he was a pup." Aunt Marge placed a pudgy hand under her chin. "Usually he'd have some biscuits around about now."

"Dogs eat when they're bored." Harry tensed, regretting what had come out automatically. He'd basically implied that Marge was not paying enough attention to her dog to keep his attention. Harry didn't know what her temper was like but if there was anything said that insinuated that Marge couldn't look after the dogs she loved so much Harry guessed that was what she'd get angry at. "Sorry—"

"No." Harry held his breath and peeked at her through his shaggy black hair. "No." she said again. "You are right. It's quite common."

Harry awkwardly knelt on the floor and began to play Tug-Of-War with a length of coloured rope he'd found in the lounge, assuming it to be Rippers. It looked brand new.

"I don't have much time to play with them all individually, you know. Most of the pups play with each other and the kennels open out into the garden which they can access any time during the day." Harry nodded at her, pulling the rope from left to right as Ripper growled around his own end, doing his best to pull Harry's arm out of his socket.

The growls were not vicious – it wasn't the sort of '_leave my toy alone'_ sort of growl but a 'Y_ou think you can get this off me human?'_

His Godfather, Sirius Black, spent a lot of time in his animagus form, especially when they went out in the Mugg…non-magical world, delighting in the attention for being such a 'clever boy'. In his Animagus form, Sirius could converse with dogs easily, and other animals to a certain extent, he'd taught Harry to pick up on a few of the signs given by dogs when they wanted things and from this Harry deduced that Ripper's constant begging for food was a way to fill up his boredom.

"So, what else do you know about dogs?"

* * *

_**July 1**__**st**__** 1998**_

At times being away from his parents and the magical world was like a physical ache in the centre of his chest that no matter how hard he rubbed, just wouldn't go away. Whenever this happened he reread old letters from his parents or immersed himself in drawing or reading one of his books. Today was a letter day and he read the responses he'd written from a year ago.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? How was Aunt Marge's visit? __**Is she still as hairy as the last time I saw her?**_ _What did you think of our trip together at the weekend, we were thinking of doing it again sometime if you'd like to come? __**You've certainly grown that's for sure, you'll be catching up to me soon!**__ Are you enjoying school? __**Played any pranks yet? I'm sure Moony, Padfoot and I can pull something together for you!**__ I think it's lovely that you're trying so hard darling, if you need any help just say the word and we'll give it. Remus says that he'd love to help you if you need it. __**What did you get for your birthday champ? Other than books of course, I tried to persuade your mother to get you something more exciting but she insisted you wanted something more to read. Padfoot says you'd better be careful or your head will explode and we'll have to stick it back together with Spellotape**__. He's only joking Harry, have you got anything planned for the coming week? We're all doing very well, missing you of course but the letters help, remember we love you very, very much, Harry. Just do your best and that's all anyone can ask._

_Missing you _

_Lots of love_

_Mum, __**Dad**__, Moony and Padfoot._

Harry moved onto his reply, written on thin white paper with blue ball point pen, so different from the thick parchment, quill and ink his parents used.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Moony and Padfoot,_

_Thanks for visiting last week, I really enjoyed the boat ride and the food. Could you ask Pimpy to sneakily deliver some treacle tarts sometime; I've really missed them. Aunt Marge's visit went fine, she brought her dog Ripper with her again, he's looking much better than the last time I saw him. It's hard not to stare you know (Don't tell anyone I wrote that!) I think she's finally started to like me. It must have been all the good dog advice Sirius gave me about reading their body language and types of barking! I'm good and doing well in school (Aunt Petunia's let me send my school report in here too so you can see what I got as well) For my seventh birthday Aunt Petunia took Dudley, my friend Ben and I to the cinema and we watched the new Superman film which was great! Why doesn't the wizarding world have things like cinemas – that would be cool. I miss you, how are you all? I think I'll stay a bit longer if that's okay?_

_Love Harry._

Harry looked down at the letters and smiled lightly. Reading his parents letters always cheered him up especially when he was feeling particularly lonely. He was eight now and had been with his aunt and uncle just a few months over a year. He'd grown closer to Aunt Petunia and his Uncle didn't seem to mind him being around especially when Harry offered to help with something. Dudley on the other hand only spoke to him if he had to. Harry had tried being nice to him but that seemed to make Dudley angrier and he'd storm off, muttering things under his breath, in the end Harry had given up but that didn't stop him from being polite. Sometimes he'd catch Dudley staring at him with a thoughtful expression, but as soon as he caught Harry staring he'd scowl and say "what are you looking at!"

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? You're welcome darling, we all enjoyed seeing you very much! I asked Pimpy to deliver the tarts with your letter and left them on your bedside table, I hope you don't mind. __**We're all very proud of you for doing so well in your tests son, Moony is glowing and saying "I told you so!" all the time to Padfoot who's grumbling about lack of creative freedom in Muggle school **__I shouldn't listen to your father Harry, you don't need to prank anyone to show them all how creative you are, do you still draw a lot? Do you need me to get you anything from the shops? How about new pencils, paints or a sketchpad? I'm sure if you ask Aunt Petunia she'll get you some using the allowance you've got. __**Moony and Padfoot were wondering whether you could draw them a picture of something, they want one for their own flat – more than one if you can manage it – and perhaps one or two for your mum and I? The manor needs some new art, I'm getting bored of all the Monet we've got lying around! Are you still up to going to the football match this weekend? Padfoot and I got time off work and we can have the whole day to ourselves. Moony and your mum are busy so we'll have no one there to spoil our fun. **__I am fun! If football's not your thing honey we can always do something else if you like? I've just finished a new Charm I've been working on this week (permanent hair dying charm) which should be patented soon so I've got a little time off before I have to go back to work again if you'd like to do something? __**Superman? I think I've heard of that somewhere, you'll have to tell us all about it at the weekend pup, we could even go and see a film after if you like?**__ The closest thing to a cinema that the wizarding world have is a Pensive although that can only show memories of real events that have happened…although memories can be altered…__**and we've lost her, I think you've just inspired a new project for your mother Harry. Although personally I wouldn't mind a cinema if there was plenty to watch, it's just getting all the electrikkity stuff to work out around the magic, usually goes haywire if you cast a spell near a muggle device. We're all doing well, Moony has finally decided to accept Padfoot's offer and move in although he insists on paying rent and getting the shopping. Moony is a very good tenant I must say, it's the cleanest Padfoot's place has been in a long while! Are you sure? Remember you can ask to come home anytime pup, we're always here for you, you know that. Have a good week and we'll see you at the weekend son!**_

_Love Mum, __**Dad**__, Moony and Padfoot._

* * *

It was now the last week before the summer holidays ended and he was bored. He had no new books to read, he'd finished watering the garden and even helped dust the living room. Harry debated on going to the park but it wouldn't be any fun without Ben. Ben's mother had been transferred to new offices opening in Manchester and Ben had gone with her. He remembered very clearly _why_.

For several weeks prior Ben had been off at least one day each week, appearing with bruises on his arms or a limp in his step. Everything was fine at home, but all wasn't well _before_ or _after_ school. It took a while for Harry to find out since Ben insisted that nothing was wrong.

_Harry waited after school one day, telling Aunt Petunia he was attending an after school club, looking out for Ben as he hid behind the school bins. When he saw Ben hurrying across the playground looking over his shoulder he wondered why, but the answer was soon revealed as it wasn't long before Roger Hemmings appeared. _

_Roger Hemmings was a tall thin boy, very fast, and very good at lying. He seemed nice enough until Harry discovered that he had a mean-streak that started and ended with Ben. Ben seemed to shrink back from the bigger boy as they talked but they were speaking quietly so Harry couldn't hear what they said until they both raised their voices and shouted. Harry silently cheered Ben on as he stood up to the older boy._

"_Hand them over – now!" _

"_No I won't!"_

_Harry's breath caught in his throat and he swore he felt the wind split as the taller, stronger boy pulled back his fist and launched it into Ben's gut. The scene seemed to play before him in slow motion and Harry found himself running as fast as he could towards Ben without consciously being aware of it. It didn't take him long to reach him, but by the time he did, Roger Hemmings was gone. _

"_Are you alright?" Harry bent down, crouching beside Ben and holding out his hand, ready to help his friend to his feet. "Why did he punch you?"_

_Ben shook his head, sniffing and Harry helped him to sit up. "He wanted my Raging Kingdoms figurines; you know I got the new limited edition troll and he didn't have that one so he took my bag." Harry knew that Ben had received a lot of attention for his talent at the game and for the wide range of pieces he'd managed to collect. It wasn't surprising that Ben's good luck had inspired jealousy in others; after all, the packets didn't come cheap. "I don't feel well…" Ben groaned clutching his stomach. His chubby face was pale, there was a bruise forming on his jaw and his arms clutched tightly around his middle._

"_Do you know where he went?" Harry asked, his green eyes angry as he looked over Ben's hunched form. Ben shook his head, rolled to his side and wretched, the sound made Harry's stomach turn. "I'll go get a teacher," Harry spun and dashed off to the nearest adult on after-school duty, returning to find Ben spilling the contents of his stomach onto the black tarmac playground._

After that they'd had a meeting in the Head Teacher's office, and Harry had been called to retell the teachers what he saw the next day. Roger Hemmings had been suspended with two weeks worth of detention and ordered to give the figurines back (which he did with great reluctance). However, when the suspension was over Ben had already left the school. They had shared a tearful goodbye on Ben's last day and promised to email each other often. The days after Ben's departure had been very lonely indeed with Harry spending large amounts of time refreshing his inbox (of the email he'd made especially) to check whether Ben had sent his reply. They mailed each other frequently talking about anything although, after some time the sending and receiving of mail dwindled from several times a day to once a day; to once every third day, to once a week and then to once a fortnight before both Ben and Harry grew apart and stopped mailing each other all together.

Dudley had made things difficult for him to make friends in the beginning and when Ben had left, Roger Hemmings had blamed Harry for the suspension, detentions and loss of the figurines. If the former didn't ensure Harry was friendless then the latter sure did and he had been avoided religiously ever since.

* * *

**14****th**** June 1989**

"Give it back."

"No, we played for keeps!"

"Well I changed my mind, you can have your one back. I don't want it."

Harry peered through the gap in the hedge (a recent addition to try and make the school look more appealing) and found Dudley and Piers Polkiss arguing over a Raging Kingdom figurine. Dudley's collection had grown to enormous proportions, especially with all the duplicates from the lucky dip packets, and his devotion to the game had earned him one of the top ranking places in the playground hierarchy. Harry had been surprised how long the craze had lasted – it was still going strong – and there were well over four hundred individual figures to collect.

Harry turned back to his drawing pad and continued sketching out the dragon he had been drawing that had remarkable resemblance to a Hungarian Horntail. With great effort he tried to tune Dudley and Piers out but gave up completely when he heard a loud "oof!" and someone hit the floor.

Harry peeked through the leaves in time to see Piers and his 'gang' (Malcom, Dennis and Gordon) leave, laughing as they did so. His gaze moved back to his cousin who had sat up and was sniffling miserably. Dudley, obviously feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end, looked up and caught Harry's green eyed gaze which was almost lost amongst the foliage if it wasn't for the circular black frames that surrounded his eyes.

"For god's sake can't you just leave me alone for two seconds, Potter!" Dudley growled his voice cracking. The 'tough guy' demeanour he usually wore was made much less threatening by the red rims around his eyes and the occasional sniff that pulled the glob of snot back up his nose.

"What one did he take?" Harry asked calmly. It wasn't unusual to see Piers Polkiss pushing the other children around. They were in Year 3, Harry would be nine that summer, and Piers Polkiss, despite having rat like features and being a bully, was popular. Harry often reminded himself that it wouldn't be long before they moved to Middle School which was much bigger and he could make new friends – he probably wouldn't even see Piers or his classmates in any of his new classes.

Dudley scrubbed at his eyes, "Like you care." He grumbled, "…he's got my Barbarian, even though I won it fair and square and he didn't give my Medusa back like he said he would!" Dudley scrambled to his feet brushing the dust from his clothes. The small velvet collector's pouch in which he carried his figurines was clenched tightly in his fist and swayed with the movement making the figures clink together.

"I shouldn't worry about it Dudley, it's just a game."

Dudley looked at him with an angry scowl. "You don't know anything; it's not just a game!"

Harry shook his head as Dudley stormed off, left alone once more.

* * *

It had been a tortuous final week of school. Dudley was still moping over the loss of his figurines (Dudley and Piers regularly played for keeps despite the upset it cause – each of them determined to beat the other) causing Uncle Vernon to try and cheer him up with four new packets which he usually only received one a week. He'd put the new additions on his shelves, the duplicates in the box at the end of his bed and the packets in the bin, but it made no difference. Dudley still hadn't managed to get a Barbarian or another Medusa.

Harry had taken to escaping to the garden, which he did often. Outside he could cast everything else away as he weeded and watered the plants in the dry summer heat. He could almost feel the leaves reaching upwards towards the sun while their roots spread deep into the soil to soak up what little water there was.

"What's wrong pumpkin?"

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING'S WRONG!"

Someone stomped up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door. Dudley. Again.

Harry put down the watering can and sighed, picking up a smooth brown stone to turn in his hand as he took a break and let the sun warm his face.

The Barbarian wasn't anything special in Harry's opinion and apart from the incredible detail the figure held Harry couldn't see what all the fuss was about. It was almost as if you could feel each individual hair on the pelt that the figure wore around his shoulders, bunched at one shoulder where the arm rose high holding a primitive stone club. The ropey scars that spread across his skin – the wild matted hair – the torn shorts and thick leather boots, Harry could all picture clearly in his mind. He was glad that he didn't buy into silly crazes like Raging Kingdoms. Harry much preferred to draw.

With a nod to himself Harry moved to continue weeding and throw the stone over his shoulder when he realised something. The stone wasn't flat or round anymore. It had lumps and bumps and ropey scars and…Harry unclenched his shaking fingers to see a perfect brown stone replica of the Barbarian figurine lying innocently in the middle of his palm.

* * *

"Here – take it."

Harry held out the small stone figurine in his hand, painstakingly painted to resemble a real Raging Kingdom's Barbarian figurine.

Dudley snatched it from his palm and studied it intensely. "Where did you get this?" he asked suspiciously.

"I…I made it." Harry muttered quietly.

Despite Harry's quiet admission, Dudley still heard over the loud roar of the telly and after a few moments more of intense scrutiny of the figurine by Dudley, his cousin looked up and shouted "No you didn't!"

On hearing Dudley's shout, ("which could only be aimed at Harry" Vernon thought with a huff), Uncle Vernon came down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about. "What's going on here boys?"

Dudley thrust the figurine at his father, "Harry said he made this – tell him to stop lying!"

With a raised eyebrow at Harry, who stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked at his paint splattered trainers, Uncle Vernon took the figurine from his son. He turned the figurine in his beefy fingers and his moustache quivered as he looked it over.

"Did you paint this?"

"Yes sir."

"It's made of stone."

"Yes sir."

"How did you carve it?"

The air was thick with tension as Harry met his Uncles eyes and stammered "I…I don't know sir." Harry ducked his head when Aunt Petunia came through the front door with several bags of shopping and deposited them on the dining room table before noticing the tense air that enveloped her husband, son and nephew.

"What's wrong?" She moved to stand beside Vernon who handed her the stone figurine and spoke gruffly.

"Harry made this."

She smiled at Harry, "It's very good Harry—"

"It's made of _stone_." Vernon pointed out. It took a few seconds but the widening of Aunt Petunia's eyes and brief flash of shock and fear were enough for Harry's stomach to clench with worry. Dudley sat silently on the couch behind him watching the exchange curiously.

"H-how did you…" Aunt Petunia's words trailed off as she stared at the figurine with an open mouth and increasing worry. They'd told her he wouldn't – didn't – _couldn't_—

Harry looked fearfully at his Aunt and Uncle as he began to babble the words coming from his mouth quick and they were barely able to catch them. "I don't know. I was in the garden and one minute I was holding a stone – the next minute I had that – I don't – I didn't mean—"

_They said he didn't have _it.

_But how can we explain this?_

_It's got to be – it can't be anything else…_

He could see the cogs turning in his wife's head and the deepening fear on his nephew's face. He knew they were close, almost inseparable, bonding over having an _odd_ sibling, but he didn't think either of them knew what to make of this event. Before they would do something they'd regret Vernon decided to step in and take control of the situation like any good, logical man would do.

"Has anything like this happened before?"

_Assess the damage._

"No sir, not that I can remember."

_Barely any then…doesn't seem intentional. Good._

"Do you think you could do it again?"

Harry's head shot up and Vernon was greeted with bewildered green eyes.

"Well?"

"Err…"

Dudley shot up from the sofa and dashed out through the back door to return with one of the pale dusty rocks that Harry had used to create the borders of the flower beds and thrust it into Harry's chest.

Aunt Petunia's usual admonition of "Don't be so rough, Dudley," didn't make its usual appearance and Vernon huffed and guided his wife to sit beside Dudley, and then motioned for Harry to take the remaining seat on the sofa while he took the armchair to the side.

Harry stared at the rock in his palms feeling fear and anxiety swirl in his stomach.

"Perhaps" the softly spoken word from his aunt startled him, "perhaps if you closed your fingers over it and thought of…something it would work?"

Harry swallowed and nodded hesitantly, slowly curling his fingers over the rock and concentrating hard on what he wanted to happen. Nothing. His grip became tighter. Nothing. A crease between his brows appeared. Nothing…nothing…CRACK!

The rock had split in two.

Then it fell apart, one half in each palm, they all looked with wide eyes.

Harry's mouth was as dry as the desert. He spoke haltingly. "This doesn't change the way you feel about me, does it?" He didn't remove his gaze from his hands, not wanting to see the expressions of fear that were clearly displayed on his aunt and uncles face. Thus far, Dudley had said nothing and he thanked Merlin for small mercies.

He heard the sharp inhalation of air from his aunt beside him "Harry—we…"

"That was—".

"THAT WAS BRILLIANT!"

* * *

**Okay? Theories so far? Do you like, dislike, too fast, too slow? Your reviews have all been very helpful and have spurred me on when this chapter just refused to be written.**

**Thank you to…**

**DarkRavie **

**Stonegnome1 **

**Magical fan18**

**917brat – **all will be revealed in the next few chapters, it's been a bit of a long built up I know but we should be getting into the avatar verse very soon and more stuff will be explained thank you!

**TrenchcoatMan**

**Arrow Riddari **– this comes in later chapters, stay tuned to find out :)

**Southern-reader** – There was quite a bit of build up for this story but things are going to be moving much quicker now and questions will be answered, if you're still interested that is…sorry to disappoint otherwise…

**Gwenlynn** – YES SQUIBS ANONYMOUS HAS TO BE A THING! Personally I'd love to be a part of the magical world and bring in my muggle initiative, although I suppose the Prescriptive purebloods would get red in the face with me being nonmagical and all hahah. Dudley is selfish…and I won't say anything else :D looking forward to revealing things in later chapters :D

**Guest – **I agree. There are so many stories where the Dursleys are hateful abusive guardians that I just felt I wanted to write something different. Dudley, being an only child for six and a bit years with everything given to him on a platter suddenly finds his spare room is gone and he's now got to share his attentions with a boy whom he's never met, does everything and anything his parents ask and makes him look like a lazy disobedient lout. I'd feel pretty resentful towards my cousin if I'm honest and children can hold grudges _forever_ urgh. Petunia and Vernon haven't really done much so far although they were hoping that Harry's good example would prompt Dudley to follow along. Harry is about six when he comes to the Dursleys and spends his seventh birthday there (there are ages and things mentioned this chapter) and Harry was born on 31st July 1980 so it's sort of easier to work out – I myself am not very good at maths so there's probably a tonne of mistakes in the maths department of this fic *slaps head*. I'm going with the assumption that Marge and Vernon are close and that she will visit on odd weekends AND birthdays . The timing may be confusing in this chapter with Harry reading letters from the past and description/thoughts in present dates hmmm….if there's anything I can clear up or help explain a little better message me and I'll be happy to explain. I can also safely say that Harry WONT be giving up the magical world forever

**Thank you everyone for sticking with me! Peace out!**


	8. Demands

**AN - Twist of Fate is still being written it's just going to be a much longer chapter when it finally gets uploaded - and I haven't forgotten To Heal! **

**Lywick** - of course not! There are many many stories where James and Lily are abusive and uncaring to Harry which I do find hard to believe although it is one of my favourite 'types' of story on :) Glad you're liking it - V + P do know a bit more than they should (being muggles and all) but even in canon Petunia knew about the Dementors since she remembered it from her childhood when Snape told Lily about it. :)

**Gwenlynn** - That is a valid point - one which will be solved later! :)

**Takei Daloui** - I'm so glad you think so! Usually it's either one or the other but I want the characters to stay (sort of!) true to canon and not be either strictly good or strictly bad - thanks for taking the time to review, I'm glad you liked it! :)

**TrenchcoatMan** - YES I 3 earthbending too! Toph and Lin are my faves in cannon :D I believe I have an omniscent reader here haha although hopefully my plot further on won't be too predictable! I'll probably do a little shift of perspective at some point showing life at Potter Manor. Although I do think Harry misses Charlie, I think if Harry and Dudley got on better and they got closer Harry would adopt him as his 'brother' thinking "at least this one likes me" if you get my drift? Ahh! Later on later on, I have plans you see *evil laugh* many EVIL PLANS!

**R. B. Evans** - Thank you!

**Funus Nex** - Done!

**Dark Neko 4000** - be patient and all will be revealed young one...*robed figure slinks off into the mist*

**RRW** - Perhaps :) Glad you like it!

**Arrow Riddari** - Me too :D

**the devils son** - Glad you think so, fingers crossed I can keep it up...

**AmeliaOswinKirkland** - Done! Glad you like it :D

**DarkRavie** - :D woot woot!

And exam time is upon us quicker than a Kneazle on catnip! Writing is keeping me sane although I don't have much time in between revising and sleeping/eating (the former I need to do more of!) but still, here is the next chapter of Missing Magic.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Demands**

They all turned to Dudley aghast.

"_What_?" Vernon looked at his son as though he'd sprouted antenna and declared himself an alien.

"That…was…brilliant!" Dudley repeated slowly to his parents, then, he turned quickly back to Harry. "Can – do you remember what the Medusa figure looks like?" Dudley leant forward, propping his elbows on his knees and pressing his hands to the sides of his face to look eagerly at Harry. It was the first time that Dudley had spoken to him voluntarily without the ever present scowl on his face. Feeling shell shocked Harry nodded and Dudley's face lit up. "Make it for me!"

"I-I—" To be honest Harry didn't know whether he could, they were all staring at him and the pressure was distracting.

"Do it!" Dudley demanded leaning over his mother to close Harry's fingers over one half of the rock.

_This could be my one chance to be friends with Dudley._ He thought to himself. _I've got to try at least_. A determined look settled over Harry's face and he closed his eyes and thought of the Medusa figure. Tall and thin with smooth scales that covered the woman like a dress…her arms reached forward and her nails long and claw-like…thin strands of hair wound together to create thick bands that writhed and raised, curling and twisting about each other like snakes…his aunt's gasp broke his concentration. Tiny grains of rock and dust streamed through the gaps in his fingers to spray his lap. He could feel the figure beneath his fingers and he held his breath as he uncurled them.

Dudley snatched the figure and leapt to his feet, holding it up to the summer sun streaming through the windows to examine it better. "Yes! Yes it's perfect!" Dudley yelled. He turned to Harry, eyes bright, "this is brilliant – you are brilliant!" Dudley raced up to his room and back down again clutching a thick book, darting over to Harry he grabbed his cousin's wrist and pulled him out into the garden leaving the rock dust to cover the floor.

Vernon looked at his wife, just as shocked as she was at Dudley's sudden about-face concerning his cousin, before looking out the French doors to see both of them kneeling on the floor: Harry looking dazed while Dudley gathered Rocks and placed them in front of him, pointing to pictures in his book.

"I thought they said he didn't have magic." Vernon said tightly as he turned back to his wife.

"He doesn't." she murmured. "They said he didn't…you remember that man Dumbledore my sister mentioned when we made arrangements for Harry to stay here." Vernon nodded and she continued. "He did the test himself. He's headmaster of the school Lily went to and one of the most powerful…wizards" her lips curled slightly as she said the word, but it wasn't a full blown sneer of distaste as it once had been. "I don't think it is magic, Vernon. I think it's…something else." She looked outside at the boys, Dudley was as happy as she'd ever seen him, it was both thrilling and scary seeing them interact this way. "What are we going to do?"

Vernon's beefy arms crossed over his chest. "We're going to have to see what else he can do…and then we'll move forward from there." With a heavy exhale Vernon moved to sit by Petunia and took her hand. "It's going to be difficult no matter what we choose."

Petunia gave a weak smile, "It's a pity I can't see the future." Her smile started to fade when Vernon's face remained impassive, but just when she was about to turn away she saw his moustache twitch and the corner of his lips tip up in a smile. His chins quivered and as his eyes filled with mirth, he started to laugh, and soon, Petunia was laughing too.

Their loud raucous laughter brought Harry and Dudley inside, curious about what was going on.

"What are you laughing at?" Dudley asked, his hands full of stone figurines, desperate to be included.

Vernon wiped the tears from his eyes and announced, "I'm going to take a week off work."

Petunia's eyes widened. "You are?" she smiled.

"I am," he declared, "the holidays are for family time and since I've already worked the first week of summer I'm well within my rights to have the second off."

"Are you sure?"

Vernon waved away Petunia's concern winking at the boys. "Of course, I've got plenty of holiday time saved up. _And_ since it's your tenth birthday in two days, Dudley, I thought we might go out for the day, if you'd like." Dudley's smile brightened and he thrust a fist in the air, the figures still held tightly in his hands. The room was filled with Dudley's exuberant chatter and plans were made.

* * *

On Dudley's birthday, the 23rd June, they visited a newly opened (and expensive) amusement park where Dudley dragged Harry on all the rides while either Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon went with them, the other waiting behind to look after the bags. After that they went to an Italian restaurant and had a large and delicious meal that left them all feeling full and happy. There was just enough time to watch a film at the cinema before Harry and Dudley were ushered into the car, falling asleep on the way home, leaning against each other as they slept.

In the following week, which Uncle Vernon had taken off of work, he and Dudley tested Harry's gift. Dudley had taken every opportunity to hand Harry stones from the garden, park and any he found lying around in the neighbourhood, which Harry converted into Raging Kingdom Figurines, much to Dudley's delight. Harry had managed to make a quarter of the available figures of the game for Dudley in between testing his ability with various stones and bricks Vernon gave to him.

"Right…"

Vernon waddled into view, dropping a large square block of stone onto the garden table with a wheeze. Harry's uncle rubbed his hand across his forehead where fat beads of sweat had accumulated and breathed heavily. "Right," he said again, "this is sandstone, one of the softest types of rock you can get. You can do whatever you like with it." He stepped back and folded his large arms over his chest.

"It's a bit big…" Harry said nervously from the other side of the table, only his unruly black hair was visible above the rock. "What should I do?"

"How about a bigger figurine?" Dudley suggested coming out of the back door, eating an ice lolly in one hand and holding two more in the other. He gave one to his dad and put the other back in the freezer when Harry politely waved it away.

"Haven't you got enough of those yet, Dudley?" Harry teased lightly, nervous about the reception of his light hearted teasing.

"Nope," Dudley grinned and Harry let out a quiet breath of relief, his smile growing, "you're going to make them all for me until Raging Kingdoms stops bringing out new ones."

"And what then?" Harry asked.

"You're going to paint them." Harry blanched and Dudley laughed loudly. "Kidding – kidding. But yeah, a figurine would be good but what about an animal or something this time?"

Harry thought for a moment before nodding. "Right, okay." Harry placed his small hands on the top of the stone feeling the texture with his fingers. The stone was obviously too big to fit in his hand and close his fingers around it so he'd have to do it a different way. Clenching his teeth in concentration he smoothed his hands back and forth imagining how Sirius looked when he was Padfoot. The shaggy black fur and pointed ears…long legs and enormous paws that made him look more like a wolf than a dog…the sharp white teeth…long poofy tail – the stone was crumbling under his fingers, it seemed to be as soft as damp sand allowing Harry to dip his fingers into the sides and flick parts of the stone away from the larger block as he defined the shape of Padfoot. In the heat of the summer sun, sweat dripped from his forehead and clung to his hair. It was the longest time he'd tried to carve something so far and he felt his muscles strain in his arms as he fought to mould the sandstone to his will.

"Take a break." Vernon ordered when he noticed Harry's strain.

It was with great relief when he slumped back in the chair staring critically at the angular animal in front of him.

"It's good for a first try in a piece of stone this big." Vernon said as he looked it over.

"What is it?" Dudley asked, returning with Harry's refrozen ice lolly.

"It's going to be Padfoot."

"What's that?"

Dudley pulled his chair up beside Harry and lowered his head to become eye level with the angular head of Padfoot. Reaching out, he poked it with his finger; the rock was as solid as it had been when Vernon first carried it to the table.

"It's my uncle – Sirius." Harry said taking a bite from the ice lolly and scrunching his face up in pain when the cold shot straight through his teeth.

Vernon toyed with a chunk of sandstone pretending not to listen to the conversation, but was in fact fully aware and anxious of the outcome.

"He's an animagus, someone who can turn into an animal. He's a big dog but most people mistake him for the Grimm…oh err it's meant to be a bad omen – but he's not he's really nice!"

Dudley looked interested, "can you turn into any animal you want?"

Harry shook his head, "no, your magic chooses for you, something that will suit what's on the inside and turn it outside. Dogs are loyal see?"

Vernon's tension about the content and Dudley's reaction to the conversation were unfounded. His son asked questions with mild interest, which perhaps would have been different if Harry had magic. Although whatever his 'ability' was to be called he hoped no jealousy from his son would come of it.

"If I was to be a – what was it?"

"Animagus."

"Yeah, that. I wouldn't want to be something stupid like an ant"

"I doubt you'd be an ant Dudley. The animal you turn into says something about you. You're a lot stronger and bigger than an ant. I could see you as a bear."

"That would be cool," Dudley admitted.

"My dad's a Stag and he says it's because he's majestic and beautiful but I think it's because he's quite proud. Protective too."

Aunt Petunia came out through the patio doors carrying a tray filled with sandwiches and four glasses of juice. "Lunchtime, boys." She smiled. "Clear the table for me will you? It's such a nice day I thought we'd eat outside."

Without really thinking about it Harry made a sweeping motion with his arm and the crumbs and clumps of stone flew quickly to the floor. Everyone stilled, including Harry. "Err, I'll clean that up later." He said sheepishly. Dudley grinned and plonked himself down in a garden chair looking impressed. Petunia and Vernon shook themselves out of their stupor and sat down, Petunia placing the tray in the centre beside Harry's sculpture.

"It looks very good Harry." She said handing him a plate with several sandwiches piled on top, doing the same for Dudley while Vernon helped himself.

"Thanks, it's going to be better when it's finished though," he said.

They sat companionably, talking of little things, like what they would do in the coming days and the developments in Harry's ability. Once they were done Petunia cleared away the plates and came outside to watch her nephews progress on his sculpture when she was done.

"How does it feel when you mould the stone?" she asked curiously, unable to help herself.

His fingers trailed over the shaggy coat that was appearing hair by hair. "There's a…" he paused and looked up for a moment. "There's a pressing on my chest before I do it, and when I start to shape it my chest feels tingly instead and then it spreads down my arms. He flexed his fingers and began work again.

"Instead of chipping pieces away, like traditional carving…can you squish two bits together?" Petunia questioned.

Harry shrugged, "I'll give it a go." Leaning down to snatch several pieces of sandstone from the floor he sat up and covered them in his hands pressing them together tightly, a look of intense concentration on his face. Suddenly his arms jolted as his hands met, the sandstone crushed into a new shape between them. Harry blinked owlishly, "I guess so."

"What about making them float?" Dudley questioned eagerly.

Placing the lump on the table in front of him he sat back and stared at it intently, remembering what it felt like to mould and merge the stone before. It shook slightly, rattling against the table. He tried to make it float for a few minutes but the rock rattled and then fell still, refusing to move. "Guess I need more practice at that one." He huffed.

Dudley made a loud whooping noise and punched the air. "This is going to be the best summer ever!"

Petunia and Vernon smiled while Harry laughed, turning back to his sculpture, continuing to carve out the shaggy fur coat once more, "you only think that because you want me to make you more figurines."

"That too" Dudley grinned.

* * *

The night was warm, facilitating the need to have the bedroom window open and the fan above their bed on to keep them cool under their light summer quilt. Today had been rather tiring and even though it was nearing midnight, Petunia Dursley still couldn't sleep. Harry and Dudley had been home for their summer holidays for four weeks now and all what she usually would have called 'odd occurrences' had slowly become the norm. She could almost imagine her younger selves screams, demanding to know why she'd let this freakishness stand! But the reason was harmony. For the first two years of her nephew's self imposed exile to the Muggle – normal – world there had barely been any peace at all at Privet Drive. The months of fighting, teasing and stony silences had grated on her nerves like no other as well as the shame and guilt that her own son was mounting such an assault on her nephew. But when they ceased as Harry's newfound talent generated the first flowers of friendship between them, she began to hope, clutching at the strings of opportunity that were offered and encouraging both boys to bond with one another.

It took some time to get used to it, although they were finding new things out about his talent every day, and he was getting better at it all the time. The neighbours had even started to take notice of their new stone garden ornaments, inquiring where they'd bought them. They had two large identical felines, something Harry called Kneazles, at each side of the front door, a fox, rabbit, hedgehogs and stone butterflies placed strategically throughout the garden. Unfortunately, Dudley had replied, before they could figure something out, that Harry had made them, and the next thing they knew, Harry was getting commissions. She could almost see the pound signs rolling in her husband's eyes. He wasn't greedy per se, driven – yes, overzealous – yes, materialistic – definitely. Luckily she'd had the presence of mind to reply with '_we'll have to think it over'_ before Vernon could reply with _'yes!'_ or they'd have had the whole neighbourhood immediately clamouring for their own statues (rather than just the street). She'd never really noticed before, since she'd often been part of it, but all of her neighbours seemed to adore gossip, which is how they'd all found out about Harry's '_Artistic Abilities'_. Apparently Number Eight had heard it from Number Two who was passing Number Three when she commented on their statues, listening to their reply before telling Six, Seven, Ten and Eleven when they met up for their usual coffee on a Thursday morning.

Sighing Petunia turned on her side to stare at her husband. He was cleanly shaven and his moustache trimmed to perfection, he was a little overweight but that was to be expected of a middle-aged man and the streetlight that filtered through the gap in their curtains stained his features yellow. As if sensing her gaze on him he opened one blue eye and peered at her before closing it, sighing and slapping his dry lips.

"Come on, out with it." Vernon said sleepily. He turned on his side to face her, "you never could sleep when something was bothering you."

Petunia ran a hand over her tired face. "It's Harry. He's so young – do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"If you mean giving him the best chance he has of living a happy successful life then yes."

"And the commissions…?" she asked him.

"Are an extra source of income for all of us. You heard him the other day when he told me to take a little extra for getting him that bit of slate. I think it was for those wall plates Evans wants." He slid an arm under her head and pulled her to his side. "I've told him, if he doesn't want to do one then he can always say no." Vernon planted a tickly kiss on her forehead and smoothed his hand up and down her arm comfortingly. They lay in silence neither sleeping nor speaking as they became lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually, Vernon hummed and asked her whether she'd heard anything from her sister. "Lily hasn't said anything other than the usual hello, how are you, I'm good, see you later, when she comes to collect Harry. But then again I don't say anything more either. Why?"

"Do you think we should tell her about the boy's abilities?" Vernon asked. It was something that had been niggling her since the first time Lily had come to pick Harry up the weekend after they'd found out about his abilities. Petunia herself hadn't made any mention of it and neither had Lily. The two times afterwards when his Godfather Sirius Black and honorary uncle Remus Lupin came to collect him, they said nothing on the matter either. She was forced to conclude that Harry hadn't divulged his newfound talent to them either.

"It's not really our decision to make; we'll have to have a talk with Harry about it." She paused and met her husband's eyes. "Even if we did tell them I don't think they could help him any more than we're doing now."

"And your sister didn't…"

"Nothing like this." Petunia sighed. "She made flowers bloom and close at will, and then things used to float towards her when they were out of reach" she huffed out a bitter laugh. "My parents thought they were going around the twist until she turned eleven and had a visit from one of the school's professors."

"So you don't think it's what he's got then?"

Vernon made it sound as though they were talking about an unpleasant illness her sister had contracted on holiday.

"No, I don't think it's the same." She paused. "When Lily first came over to ask whether Harry could stay, she explained that the prejudice in their world would not offer Harry any opportunities like the other children who had magic_._ If he'd stayed there he'd be called a squib and the stigma would follow him everywhere. His only chance at having a normal life would be living with us, or if he did end up staying there he'd have to be tutored at home. Their world doesn't respond well to change."

"It seems to me," Vernon said gruffly, "that if you've got magic you're fine, but anything else is unacceptable, it sounds just like they're living in the dark ages. Do you think they'd have him back if they knew?" he asked hugging Petunia to his chest.

"Most likely," she murmured, "it all depends on what Harry wants, but I've got a feeling that he'll stay even if he did tell Lily and James." Her eyes were starting to droop, sharing her worries and talking things over with Vernon had helped to lighten the load on her shoulders. "I'm sure Dudley would be heartbroken if he did go."

Vernon grumbled his assent, feeling tiredness creep over him. "I best get my gym membership set up then."

Petunia frowned thinking her sleepiness had made her hear wrong. "What?"

"Well if he's going to be staying I've got to get in better shape to be lugging those ruddy great lumps of stone around everywhere." He huffed.

Petunia smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Vernon, for everything" her eyes closed and she quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Vernon asked, dropping his duffel bag down by the couch in the lounge as he fell into his armchair absolutely shattered. He'd been going to the gym for a week now but that didn't make it any easier. The t-shirt and shorts he wore felt uncomfortably tight around his expanding waistline, which he' noticed had gotten rather out of hand. When did he get fat? It always was harder to notice the gradual changes than the immediate ones. Vernon supposed that he'd just ate more and more as time went on and didn't notice in the mornings when, slowly, his skin began to stretch and sag around his face and before he knew it he'd gained several chins and put on an extra four stone.

Petunia looked over at her husband amused, "He's in his shed working on his latest masterpiece. How was the gym?" She and Dudley were watching a second film together, the first was a documentary on Africa by David Attenbourgh for which Harry had joined them, and the second was the latest James Bond film which Dudley had chosen to rent from the shop and Harry had decided to miss. He'd left to work on his latest sculpture in the shed Vernon had cleared out for him.

"Exhausting" he grunted swiping his sweaty brow. "Good facilities though." He said, making no mention of the posers that had sneered disdainfully at him when he puffed and panted on the treadmill. He started off with small weights and some rowing; the cross trainer was hell but at least he got to sit down when he used the bikes. He was determined to lose what he'd put on; it was hard going since he'd never been thin, but at least he used to have _some_ muscle when he was younger. Now it was just fat.

They sat comfortably, enjoying the film, Dudley letting out various 'Wow!'s and 'cool!'s when someone did something impressive or there was a big explosion. Vernon was just letting the burning in his arms and legs cool down when there was a knock at the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" he asked Petunia.

"Not that I know of." She replied.

"Probably those bloody cold callers again, we've had three in the last week!" he grumbled heaving himself to his feet and going to answer the door. A scowl was set on his face before he'd even touched the handle.

A woman was standing on their front porch in a freshly pressed business suit. "Hello. Mr Dursley I presume?"

"You would be correct," he said uncomfortably when he noticed her eyes straying to his sweaty attire.

"My name is Susan Coles and I work for the local paper, I'd just like to ask you a few questions if that'd be alright?"

It was Vernon's pleased surprise and exuberant "yes" that sealed their fate.

* * *

So what'dya think, hmm?

Stay cool everyone and good luck in your exams!

- When Professor McGonagall ended a Transfiguration class I wish she had snapped her fingers and said "McGon-a-gone!" (Tumblr)


	9. Fame and Fortune

**AN – SUMMER IS HERE! The weather has actually been really nice where I am, although I managed to pick a beach day when it was thunder and lightning. Let's just say we all got soaked before we even got in the sea…I'll let someone else choose next time ahaha! So, summer's here and I've been writing furiously! Luckily I don't have much homework but something still manages to get in the way like my mum's had someone hack her email and send out messages asking her contacts for money and I cant get rid of several installed programmes on the computer they downloaded without knowing (urgh parents!) and I should really be looking for a job too *sigh* which will cut into my writing time! **

**ANYWAY. As an apology for the wait it's an extra long chapter and we're going places ;) Hopefully the next chapter of Twist of Fate will be up next Friday and on schedule. I'm going to upload it in the morning – GMT. Hope you've all got cool things to do this summer and are enjoying the nice weather (if you've got any).**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Fame and Fortune **

No one could have predicted the quick and eager interest of the general public towards Harry's talent, and, how it quickly grew into something beyond their control. Harry gave interviews, was paid to display work at galleries, took commissions and travelled around the world. They were amazed and proud when his work sold for _thousands_ of pounds, dollars, yen, euros!

His parents found out about the success surrounding their son's talent for carving, but not his _ability_. Harry could see their relief when they found out that Harry had discovered his 'niche' and Uncle Albus commissioned four stone statues one for each house at Hogwarts to decorate the entrance hall. His work had been greeted with positive attitudes across the board and he was well on his way to making his first million pounds.

Due to the large amount of calls and enquiries about his carving, his aunt became his agent, seeming to enjoy the negotiations and bargaining while Uncle Vernon's promotion to partner at Grunnings – partly due to a deal with a wealthy man from Dubai – made everyone happy, especially Dudley who basked in the gifts from his cousin and parents. It wasn't long after that they sold 4 Privet Drive and moved to a large house in the country where Harry's own workspace was essential.

Harry's den, as Dudley had taken to calling it, had two levels. A ground floor where he kept his tools, books and a few beanbags for relaxing, and a secret underground room where he kept most of his materials and a stool for when he was working. Uncle Vernon had commissioned it for Harry's 10th birthday and had it placed at the end of the garden in a secluded spot surrounded by trees.

Harry spent most of his time there, having to be dragged out to get some sun, food and relaxation by his cousin, aunt and uncle as well as pestered into spending weekends at his Godfather Sirius' and away from his 'carvings'. It _was_ nice to spend time with his family but whenever he was away he longed to get back. He was distracted, fidgety and his fingers itched to turn rough stone blocks to smooth curving sculptures.

His dedication to developing his talent meant that between school time and honing his abilities he saw his parents, Sirius and Remus less and less until their arranged visits were once a month. Harry didn't mind so much since he still wrote to them every other day, but what he did mind was their spontaneous visits which meant he had to leave his Den and come to the house until they left, making sure he kept his ability secret.

His family knew Harry made stone carvings, but like everyone else, didn't know _how_ he did them. Vernon, before Harry's first television interview, told him that the key to success was to keep the public's interest. So when the TV Show's host asked '_So how do you do it?'_ Harry smiled sweetly, innocently and tapped his nose, '_It's a secret'_. They lapped it up. He had been told that he should be absolutely sure before telling anyone about his talent that they wouldn't spread it around. Although his parents wouldn't tell anyone, he knew that they'd want him home, believing they could help him discover his talents better than anyone else. He didn't want to be dragged away from the Muggle world since he liked his life well enough as it was.

At that moment he was sitting on the floor, his hands raised just above the block he was moulding and they shifted backwards and forwards, left and right, up and down, the strong tingling in his arms and muscles signalled the power he wielded to make the stone conform to the image in his head.

A knock at the false wall made him pause. Usually his Aunt, Uncle or cousin would only disturb him if it was an emergency…or for regular food stock ups. When working he had the tendency to tune out all else and focus solely on his current project.

"Come in." He called cautiously as he stood.

A man entered, he was tall and slim with smooth tan skin that seemed to have an unearthly glow like that of moonlight on a clear night. His amber eyes looked around the room with interest, back straight, hair tied at the nape of his neck in a loose band similar to wizarding pureblood styles. His eyes landed on Harry and his latest sculpture.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked warily as he moved to stand in front of his statue.

"That remains to be seen, but if my assumption is correct it is I who can help you." His voice was smooth and charming, easy on the ear and had a lulling quality that made Harry want to nod and give in to whatever he was offering – but no, that wasn't right – where was Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon? There would be no way they'd just invite—ah.

Uncle Vernon reached the bottom step and stood with his arms crossed across his much slimmer torso, now mostly made of muscle rather than fat.

"Harry this is…"

"Just call me Lieu" the man smiled his teeth straight and white.

"Mr…Lieu has come to offer you a place at his school for those with _talents _such as yours" the inflection in his uncle's voice was unmistakeable and Harry felt his heart squeeze tightly in his chest as he looked from his uncle to the man beside him with a cautious gaze.

"There are others…like me?"

Lieu nodded. "There are others, none with your exact ability, but similar. Unfortunately there are _very_ few people with any ability like ours – I am, unfortunately, the only one who can do this—" he held out his clenched fist and slowly extended his fingers, a small flame danced in the air, twisting and turning in his palm, leaving Harry entranced. "I am assuming your affinity is with earth, but, I would appreciate it if you could show me."

Almost as if he was in a daze Harry held out his hand toward the back wall and a large block of stone split in half, quarters, eighths and a corner whizzed towards him lightly touching his palm before moulding itself around his wrist in a stone bracelet.

Lieu smiled, "Impressive. Yes, you are the one I was looking for."

Just as Harry was about to ask another question he heard his name called. "Harry – Harry, let's take this to the patio, hmm?"

Harry shook himself and nodded briskly and Uncle Vernon gestured for Lieu to precede him up the stairs and back through the garden. He walked ahead, clearly understanding that Vernon wanted to speak to Harry in private.

Uncle Vernon put his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at him with furrowed brows, "I'm sorry we sprung him on you like that but he was very insistent in meeting you – we had no idea he could do –" He held out his hand and made a vague wiggling motion with his fingers.

Harry's eyes widened. "What? You mean the fire—" he whispered.

His uncle's displeased gaze flicked towards the Lieu walking comfortably ahead in his posh dark suit. "He came here under the guise of offering you a place at an art school he ran somewhere abroad. We didn't believe it for a second, thinking he was one of the people who would just want to use you, until he mentioned you being _special_ and that you needed _special _instruction that only he and those at the school could offer." He said grimly.

For the first time fear coloured Harry's features. "How did he find out?"

"He told us that he read the 'signs' and that they've been on the lookout for someone with your talents for a very long time. It seems speaking to that journalist did more than just get us fame and fortune, eh Harry?" he nudged his nephew gently with his elbow and huffed. "If what he says is true, that he does have a school up there – we'll ask for proof of course, see if they've got a brochure or something" Vernon almost snorted at the idea, it was almost as ludicrous as Hogwarts handing them out "of course, it's up to you whether you want to go, and no one will make you do anything you don't want to, okay?"

Harry nodded; curiosity burned in his chest as he and Uncle Vernon followed behind the stranger back to the patio where Petunia and Dudley were waiting. As they approached she and Dudley turned in their seats to gauge their reactions.

Lieu sat down in a cream lawn chair while Harry and Vernon took their own beside Petunia and Dudley.

"I'm afraid we don't have a brochure" lieu said amused, tapping the metal arms of the chair, as he watched Harry's emerald eyes widen while Vernon looked sternly at him. "But I have taken some pictures for you to view. Unfortunately you will not be able to keep them due to security reasons." From a pocket inside his jacket he pulled a wad of photographs. "As you can see there are the training arenas, accommodation, outside views and surrounding area as well as pictures of the instructors who will be teaching."

"There's only three."

"There's four, including me, but I didn't think you needed a picture of me since you already know what I look like." He smiled charmingly as they sat together looking through the photographs. Harry paused when they came to a picture of a high mountain with towers and turrets shooting from its side into the sky. He plucked it from the pile and pulled it closer for inspection.

"I swear I've seen this place before…" he murmured to himself.

"That's because you have, in a way."

Harry's head shot up to look Lieu in the eye "You heard that?"

"I did indeed." A spark of amusement flared in his amber eyes.

"Right," Petunia said once they'd finished looking through the photographs. "So, say my nephew decides to accept your offer and goes to this school with you – it's obviously not in the UK. How much will it cost?"

"It's free."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Everything is free for the Avatar."

"A what-now?" Dudley snorted.

Lieu looked at them seriously. "I am aware that your sister is a witch," Petunia stiffened and Vernon's fists clenched, "wizard kind are not the only ones who favour secrecy." He let the statement hang in the air for a moment, letting them consider what he said when Harry gasped.

"You're one of them aren't you, I've never met one before but – that's how you heard me isn't it?" Harry questioned, unsure whether to lean forward in interest or attempt to run away from the potentially lethal man sitting across from him.

"Yes, if our thoughts are the same, I am."

"What are you blathering on about?" Vernon asked angrily. The man's knowledge about Lily and cryptic statement about those who 'favoured secrecy' had him on edge. "Who are you?"

"I think a more appropriate question is _what am I, _Mr Dursley." He smirked, "and the answer to that is—"

"A vampire." Harry breathed. As soon as he looked at him it was all too obvious now, the thing that had thrown him off though was how Lieu was able to be out in the sunshine without burning.

"Correct. Now," he ignored the looks of terror on the Dursley's faces and went on as though they were discussing nothing more than the weather. "I pose no threat to you or your family, my choice to become a vampire was to ensure that I would be around to instruct the next Avatar, which, is you." Harry was torn between feeling curiosity and wondering whether the man was not completely off his rocker. "As the Avatar everything will be taken care of, expenses, food, clothing and the like. A two way communication mirror will be installed in a room of your choice—" he gestured to Vernon and Petunia "—and safety measures will have to be put in place to protect you and the mirror should anyone find out your whereabouts. Monetary compensation for the inconvenience will be discussed at a later date. Your instruction will begin when you choose to accept my offer and we leave for the White Lotus Compound. As I'm sure you'll understand I cannot tell you the exact location of the compound or how to get there due to the same security reasons—"

"What's an Avatar?" Harry interrupted, unable to contain himself.

Lieu smiled patiently. "The Avatar is an ancient soul reborn into a new body when the previous one expires. The Avatar has the ability to bend the four elements: fire, water, earth and air, and access a state of higher being where they can communicate with the spirit world and thus their past lives drawing on all their knowledge and power in a time of need. It is the Avatar's duty to bring balance to the world."

Silence reigned.

"And you think that's…me?" Harry let out a short hysterical laugh, he thought it far too fantastical to be true, as though he was the prophesised one set to bring balance to the world and defeat the darkness. "So you call _this_ bending, do you?" Harry's fist punched the air and there was a rumble behind him. A fist, twice the height of Harry and three times as wide was thrust from the ground into the air, the markings on it an exact replica of his own hand.

Lieu said nothing as Harry opened his palm and whirled his fingers, the mud replica behind him mimicked the actions before Harry lowered his arm back to the chair and the replica sank back into the ground, the grass atop the patch was broken and lumpy.

"Yes." Was all Lieu said. "I can see you have great control already over Earth, but you still have much to learn with your tutor, after you have mastered earth bending you will be taught air, then fire, and finally water bending."

"And what if I don't want to learn?" Harry asked curiously.

Lieu met his gaze seriously. "Then you would be _wasting_ your gift. The last Avatar died over two thousand years ago and we have been waiting for this moment, watching, for such a long time that we had begun to give up hope of a rebirth, and then, we heard about you. We looked and researched and bought a few of your own pieces to inspect and we _knew_ that no one without a talent in earth bending would be able to produce such things."

"But I'm just Harry! Sure I can 'bend earth' but what about the rest I've never done any of that other stuff – I'm not some all powerful being – I'm just Harry!" he was beginning to panic a little, the 'duty to bring balance' to the world had finally registered.

Lieu opened his mouth to argue his case further but Petunia stood abruptly. "That's enough." She put her arm around Harry and pulled him to her side. "I think we will need some time to digest all that you've said today." Her hand smoothed through Harry's unruly black hair. "We will inform you of our decision."

He pulled a rectangular card from his jacket pocket and held it out for Vernon to take. "Here are my details. Call me in a week with your decision." He picked up the photographs he'd brought and tucked them away. "Mr and Mrs Dursley, Mr Dursley" he inclined his head to Petunia, Vernon and Dudley before turning to look at Harry a strange look on his face before he placed a fist against the open palm of his other hand and bowed at the waist, "Avatar". And in the blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

"Any ideas?" Harry asked nervously. It had been exactly seven days since Lieu had arrived and told him about being 'The Avatar' and what his powers really were – bending.

"You don't have to do this Harry" Aunt Petunia knelt in front of him, taking his face in her hands. "We could ask Lieu if he and the other instructors would teach you here, we have plenty of room and you needn't go away if you can learn here."

"It's not the being taught or going somewhere different that matters to me, it's the fact that I won't see you all every day, I've never really been away from home very long and I don't know how I'll cope with living in a compound that's on the other side of the world – and the phone is just not the same." He could feel the tears threatening to appear.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure we can work something out." She said softly, gathering him in her arms and holding him while Vernon held up the card and dialled Lieu's number on the phone. It rang twice before there was a knock at the door and there he stood.

"I find it's better to talk in person rather than over the phone where you can't see your recipient's expression." He moved past Vernon and walked through to the lounge. "Now, I can see from your expression that you're not happy with your decision which means you've decided to accept our offer. No—let me speak. After speaking with the other tutors we have decided that some arrangements can be made for you and your family. An offer of moving to the compound with the Avatar will be extended to you although you may want to stay here as if you moved you would not be able to get jobs due to the high secrecy that we implement at the compound and couldn't risk anyone tracing you. While you would not want for anything I believe the mental stimulation that a job provides would mean you would become bored." Harry's glum face was the centre of the attention as they waited for his opinion.

He placed his hand over Aunt Petunia's and looked up at her sadly. "I can't ask you to move just for me. You have lives here and my parents will think something's up if we all move like you're trying to take me away or something." Harry trailed off. "What am I going to tell them when I can't meet with them once a month – I'll be on the other side of the world."

"Arrangements will be made." Lieu nodded. "If you understandably do not choose the option of moving to the compound other means of contact will be put in place for you to contact Mr Potter on a daily basis." He pulled out two small mirrors from an inner pocket and handed one each to Harry and Petunia and the other to Vernon and Dudley. "These are the communication mirrors I spoke of last time. We can alter the size for you and change the connection and disconnection passwords to something you prefer but will not say accidentally. The good thing about this method is that they can only be accessed by those who know the password and look like any other mirrors, further concealment can be made if you wish later on. For the moment the word to activate the mirror is 'I'd like to speak to Harry'" the mirrors emitted a faint glow before Harry could see Dudley and Vernon in his own, and they, Harry and petunia. Petunia gasped. "There is no limit to the distance they work and with some adjustments can be made bigger or smaller at will should you have to move suddenly or wish to relocate. An additional secret room could be added if you wished it to be placed there."

"Why would we suddenly relocate?" Vernon asked suspiciously.

Lieu looked grimly at Vernon who was standing with his arms crossed by the back of the sofa. "Like those of us at the White Lotus it is possible that that others have read the signs in the media and will seek to find and use the Avatar for their own purposes. We have implemented safety measures that will continue to be so whether you accept our offer or not for your protection."

Vernon's brows drew together angrily. "What? We haven't noticed anything."

Lieu smiled lightly. "Well that's good then isn't it? You have a guard of three monitoring the grounds around your house so any threats can be removed before you have a chance to come in contact with them. We've also been running interference on the paparazzi that used to camp out by the gates."

Dudley looked pensive before suddenly worried. "I did wonder where they'd gone…you didn't y'know…kill any of them did you?"

"Kill them?" he laughed, "no of course not, bet they'd taste foul. We simply pretended to be bodyguards and moved them on. Now, when you decide to visit, everything will be taken care of, just simply call out to Justin or Mortimer—" two pale faced vampires appeared in the room a second later, ramrod straight before they bowed neatly at the waist and returned to their straight state, "they are also under instructions to get you anything you need and answer all your questions – Sally is patrolling the border as we speak so no holes are present at any point and there will always be two guards on at a time since we do not need to sleep."

"But how are you out in the sunlight?" Dudley asked.

Lieu smiled, his pointed fangs now visible, lightly touching his bottom lip. "Over the centuries wizards have created very interesting spells. The ones we use currently are a mixture of temperature controlling charms and a sort of sunscreen coating spell if you like."

Dudley looked fascinated. "Wicked."

"Thank you," Lieu preened, his fangs retracted.

"So, this compound you want Harry to go to," Vernon said slowly, "anytime we want to visit it's an all expenses paid trip; we've got body guards and a mirror that lets us talk to Harry any time we want? There's no tuition fee—"

"Never, it is an honour to serve the Avatar" Justin and Mortimer bowed again, clenched fist against flat palm looking at Harry who blinked owlishly at them. In the blink of an eye they were gone. With a shake of his head Harry turned back to the mirror to retaliate to the hideous face Dudley was pulling.

"That is correct. I'm sad to say – before you ask – that it would be dangerous to teach the Avatar here. He needs the facilities and seclusion of the compound as well as his teachers' guidance and bad things happen to those who step forward into new techniques before they are ready. It is only a master who can tell whether their student is ready to progress or not." There was silence and Lieu closed down the mirror connection. "Now I have all your attention, I must ask what your decision is?"

* * *

Harry was drenched in sweat by the time he'd climbed the last of the steps up to the first plateau of the compound, collapsing on his back, his bag flopping to the ground beside him. The sky was deep blue shot with amber and scarlet clouds as the day deepened slowly into night. The stone was rough against the back of his hands and he took a moment to simply breathe and calm himself.

"It seems strange to be going at such a slow pace. It's easy to forget that you're human." Lieu looked at him wistfully. Harry had closed his eyes against the bright setting sun and opened one eye to glare at his instructor.

"Wow, thanks. I hope this isn't how considerate you're going to be through all of my time here." He grumbled. All he wanted now was to be back in the cool climate of England in a cool shower washing away the sweat and dirt he'd accumulated throughout the day. "Which way to a bath?" Harry groaned as he stood, aching all over.

"Before we leave, I would suggest you take a look around first. There is nothing more beautiful than a Malaysian sunset from this height" Lieu instructed him.

Even if Harry was tired and sore and dirty, he could still appreciate the beautiful sunset and the way it cast a warm orange glow on the mountain side. This would be his first training area where stone statues lined the sides but the rest was clear stone. It had been a long flight in a private jet to an airport where the sun always shone and then a short car journey and _then_ a horrendous trek around a forest, through some tunnels and up the side of a mountain where the compound was carved into the rock with towers shooting out the side like those in the pictures Lieu had shown Harry and his family.

"It's nice…just so hot." Harry pulled out his water bottle and tipped it over his head, gasping as the cool liquid soothed his burning face.

Lieu looked affronted. "Of course not, soon you will be able to tackle those stairs as though they were nothing more than a single step. Your physical fitness is abysmal. But first you must contact your family, I'm sure they'll be worried about you…you did take an awful time getting to the plateau and we have another three to go."

Harry looked up in disbelief and Lieu laughed.

"I think this time, I will take pity on you Avatar, and shall carry you the rest of the way." Without further ado he scooped Harry up in his arms, bag and all and grinned at him, fangs fully extended. "I'd keep close to me and close your eyes, it's a terrifying experience when you first run with those like me."

He ran and Harry shrieked loudly.

* * *

"Surely he won't mind if we pop in for a little while?" Remus suggested tentatively. Petunia's face remained stony. "An hour? Half an hour? Just ten minutes, _please_?" Remus' heart sank when she shook her head.

Sirius let out a frustrated growl. "We haven't seen Harry in three months and you deny us ten minutes – he's my Godson!"

Petunia was unmoved she stood, blocking the doorway with her hands folded across her chest. "He's been writing to you, once a week I recall and as I said the first time, if he's available he'll invite you over. He's very busy."

"No," Sirius growled, pointing his finger at Petunia's face. "Harry always likes to see us and if he is _really_ busy then you're working him too hard. When Harry became famous I bet everyone could see the pound signs rolling in your eyes!"

Petunia's mouth was pinched as she spoke her eyes narrowing. "Think what you like, but you won't be seeing Harry today and _only_ when you've told us you're coming!"

Petunia slammed the door shut and leant back against it closing her eyes. Fortunately they had planned for this eventuality, because it was obvious that Lily, James, Sirius and Remus would not agree to simply exchanging letters. They would deter them as long as they could, saying Harry was busy since he didn't want his family to know, worried that he'd be seen as even more of a freak and not allowed to study bending if his parents found out that his teachers were _vampires._ The fact that such things—no, people, existed still gave Petunia shivers.

She sighed and moved away from the door, heading to the kitchen to get a cool drink, not knowing that Justin and Sally had stopped Sirius and Remus from sneaking in through one of the open windows.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to escort you gentlemen off the premises." Sally demurred, gesturing for Sirius and Remus to take the lead, her dark sunglasses obscured her red eyes from their gaze, keeping her identity hidden for the moment.

"Look love—"

Remus' hand clamped down firmly over Sirius' mouth and he smiled apologetically, "don't worry about us, we're on our way now." With a cautioning squeeze to Sirius' shoulder he and Sirius headed back towards the gates, but, just when Remus went through, Sirius turned and bolted back up the driveway. He clearly wasn't as fast as he thought because Sally caught his arms in an iron grip, pinning them to his side and marched him outside the gates.

"From now on you won't be granted admittance until Mr or Mrs Dursley has informed us of your visit beforehand. Good day to you." Sally shut and locked the gates, standing vigil at the gate beside Justin, looking at Remus and Sirius stonily as they marched off down the path towards the nearest apparition point.

As soon as they were out of sight Sally sighed. "Best go tell the boss that the dogs are onto us."

Justin nodded and headed towards the back garden, "I'll let Mortimer know to prepare for stakes and flamethrowers."

* * *

**AN –Harry's found out he's the Avatar and has arrived at the White Lotus compound! Sirius and Remus know there's vampires guarding the Dursley's house and the shit's going to hit the fan soon! So? Did you like? Dislike? I look forward to reading your reactions in the lovely reviews you all leave me! Thank you all for the support! :D *MASSIVE INTERNET HUG***

**THANK YOU TO…**

**Takei Daloui**- Thank you very much! I tried to put in a balance of them being cautious and slowly accepting Harry (or in Dudley's case automatically haha) and I think it's good to read a story where they characters aren't always evil manipulative abusers. I think the exams went okay, fingers crossed when I get my results in August 0.0

**TrenchcoatMan – **Definitely, the fact that Harry's able to make their situation a little cosier is a good motivator haha. That is a good idea, you never know I might fit it in somewhere ;) I'm 18 and have been reading fanfics regularly (I found when I was sixteen – right before my GCSES – which probably wasn't the best idea haha) so I've got quite a bit of experience with them too :D Well you did think that Sirius would find out first – well the first hint of it! I'll delve a bit deeper into the history of what happened in this AU in the next chapter. So glad you liked it, thanks for reading! :D

**Gwenlynn** – Exactly! Have you watched the first season of Legend of Korra? I think I heard it somewhere that Toph made the statue of Aang that we see at Republic City which made me squeal haha. I think that Earthbending would be able to enhance someone's carving since if Harry removed a piece by accident he could put it back or a new bit on and he could feel the detail :D Glad you like it!

**Kyunaru** – Thank you very much! Glad you approve :D

**Farmer Kyle **– Well you got the asking questions right! Thank you, I think they did, hopeful for my art ones :D Good luck to you too!

**SpaceHead3**

**Metalwolf**

**Pyre29**

**Aresenal **

**Arrow Riddari**

**DarkRavie**

**Moon**

**A Grain of Sand**

**UnlimitedFreeIceCream**

**Piggywigchua**

**Rain Shigu**


End file.
